Harry Potter and the Inherited Power
by Pen Ternin
Summary: Harry learns that the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hermione, have betrayed him. After inheriting something powerful from the founders, Harry becomes powerful enough to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Dumbles, Weasley, OotP, and Hermione mild , bashing.
1. Discoveries

CHAPTER 1:

DISCOVERIES

Harry Potter stared at the paper angrily; but to say that would be an understatement- he was royally pissed. _'How could they do that! They're my friends! How could they!'_ Harry thought angrily. He couldn't believe that the 'friends' he had for six years could do that to him. Back stab him like that in the midst of a war! The Nerve!

He had received a statement from Gringotts earlier, stating that they had successfully withdrawn the Galleons that HE had asked be taken out of the Potter vault. The statement of course, had taken him off guard. _'I ordered Galleons put out of THE Potter vault? That's absurd! I never touched that vault! My trust vault I DO touch. But not that Vault.'_ He thought earlier. He thought that there must be some mistake, but apparently, fate had other plans. He continued reading, not liking a single sentence on the paper. He not only found that someone was stealing from his family vault, but he also found where the money was sent to. He reread the statement again.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Dear Mr. Potter, we here at Gringotts would like to inform you that 8 Million Galleons have been successfully withdrawn from the Potter Vault as per your order. We would also like to notify you that we successfully divided and placed_ _the said amount into the following vaults as you ordered- _

_1.)The Vault of Dumbledore, owned by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_2.)__Granger Vault, owned by Hermione Jane Granger, currently a student of Hogwarts_

_3.)The Weasley Vault, owned by Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_4.)The Vault of The Order of The Phoenix, owned by Albus Dumbledore_

_The Documents that are needed for the transfer have been taken care of by Mr. Dumbledore, on the claims that you have allowed him to take the necessary Galleons to 'fund' the said Vaults or groups above. If this claim is false, please mail us immediately so that we here at Gringotts, may supply you with a Portkey so that we may __meet and sort the ordeal out._

_Also, please note that a separate message has been sent to Mr. Dumbledore to 'throw him off track.' Please let us explain further when we meet, IF we meet. _

_May your vault always be filled with gold._

_Signed by Griphook_

_Manager of the Potter Vault_

Harry could not believe his eyes. This- statement, basically told him that the friends he had for six years, and the old Wizard he believed to be the greatest wizard, had back stabbed him by stealing from his family vault and helping themselves to his 'Open' vault. He didn't understand, what could they possibly be planning for him if he was being used and manipulated today. What would they benefit in the end? Harry pondered over these thoughts. He understood why the Weasleys would do it. 'For Money of course.'

What he didn't get, was why would Hermione do this to him. He was her very first friend as far as he was concerned. Why would she do this to him? He did nothing wrong to her. He became a good friend to her as far as he knew. Why would she do this to him? He loved her- more than a friend. Why would she do this? He did not understand. What he DID understand, was whatever love he felt for Hermione, well, they certainly are nothing now. He was angry, furious, enraged even.

Harry sighed angrily and went down to the common room. Every on else was downstairs in the Great Hall for dinner. He was about to make his way over their when he received the letter through an Elf in the Dorm. He was surprised to find that particular elf was in fact, Dobby. The Dobby that he freed from his Master's abusive grasp 4 years ago.

When Harry asked why Dobby was their, Dobby only looked Grim, and handed Harry's letter over to him. Dobby explained that he was going to pay Harry a visit when he found, or heard rather, Ron and Hemione talking about blocking any letters that could prove to be a problem to _'the Headmaster's plans.' _Dobby also felt free to tell him that Ron called Hermione his _'baby.' _A sign clearly stating that they were dating. A sign Harry didn't take well. As he was planning on telling Hermione how he felt on Valentines Day. But, Fate again had other plans laid out for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Now, here he was, pacing around the Common Room trying to control his anger that was swelling up inside him. Ripples of power were radiating inside the school that very minute, making the animated sky above the Great Hall to suddenly become a violent storm. Threatening to give birth to mini-tornadoes that would surely destroy the entire hall.

Harry sighed heavily, he had learned the most devastating news of his entire life; he had learned that the last people he expected to betray him, HAD betrayed him much sooner than he had expected. Sighing once more, Harry wrote his reply to the Goblins, stating that he would like to receive a Portkey that would take him their tomorrow night.

He sealed and gave the letter to Dobby. Not risking his owl that would surely be blocked by the headmaster and his stooges.

As anger began to cloud his heart, Harry made a vow to take revenge on all of those who seek to manipulate him. He began concocting a plan in his head, letting his Slytherin side take over his mind and heart for once. _'They better watch their backs. I'm gonna make them pay for this.'_

Harry woke up the next day. Feeling more tired than actually feeling rested. He was staring at the ceiling. Contemplating the events of last night. He let his mind drift back again to the letter and his reply. He expected the letter with the Portkey to arrive today through Dobby.

His thoughts was once again back to the betrayal of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Granger. STUPID BLOODYGRANGER! That stupid whore selling herself to that mongrel known as Ron. That stupid BLOODY IDIOT WHO WAS FAKING HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM FOR SIX YEARS! Brilliant. .Brilliant. His life has now taken a turn for the worst.

Harry sighed angrily. He stood up and got dressed. _'It's only 5 in the morning, but a morning walk to shake off my temper wouldn't hurt.' _Harry silently thought. He checked to see if anyone awake, no one was up yet. He walked down to the Common Room, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by none other than Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby has you's letter sir." The house elf squeaked out.

Harry was thinking if this is a safe place to talk about this. _'Nah, the spies might hear and call the attention of Dumbledork.' _

"Err, Dobby, could you maybe take us to the Room of Requirement? I don't think that this is a safe place to talk about this."

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Hold to me's sir. Dobby take us to that Come-and-go-Room."

Harry did as he was told and was led to the Room of Requirement. Doing the necessary ritual to summon the room, Harry entered and plopped down on a chair made by the room. He took the letter that Dobby gave him and began to read. As he expected, he was sent a Portkey by the Goblins set to leave tonight at 10.

"Dobby is sorry for bringing Master Harry sir's letter. But Dobby found Master Harry sir peacfully sleeping. Dobby did not want to disturb you."

"No Dobby, it alright. You've done a great job so far. Say Dobby, can you make a believable image of me sleeping? I need to make people, especially Weasley, to believe that I'm sleeping when I leave for Gringotts tonight." Harry asked. If Dobby could do this, then his chances of getting caught lessened. This saved him from researching for spells in the Library.

"Dobby could's do that's Harry Potter sir."

Harry smiled. _'Perhaps having Dobby beside me through this would be great help.' _Harry chuckled at the new plan that appeared in his head.

Harry went back to the Dorms to pack the items that he needed for the day before Ron or Hermione woke up. He was surprised to see Neville was awake, along with Dean and Seamus. Harry smiled at Neville. Who happily returned it with such enthusiasm that would make a Girl's heart stop. Truthfully, as Harry is now thinking, Neville was the only at this point to become a great friend to him. Although he neglected the boy many times before, Harry was now promising himself to never treat the boy that way ever again.

"Hey Nev, you want to go down to catch an early breakfast?" Harry started "Dean and Seamus could come to if they like" Harry said, looking at the other two expectantly.

His question seemed to catch the three off guard.

"Sorry? I didn't catch what you said." Neville asked.

Harry grinned at him. "I asked you if you would like to come down to the Great Hall to catch breakfast early with Dean and Seamus."

"Err. A'right. Just let me get my books." replied Neville

Dean and Seamus did the same

Their breakfast went by smoothly. Harry took the time to catch up with his Gryffindor buddies. It took a while for the truth to finally sink in. He found out that he didn't know these three Gryffs at all. He took great interest in understanding his new friends. Finally, they finished breakfast and were walking back to their Common Room to get something Harry forgot when they ran into Ron and Hermione.

"There you are mate! We've been looking all over for you! You had us worried! C'mon then, don't stand their. Let's get breakfast!" Ron said.

It took Harry great effort to not punch Ron there and then. He just smiled awkwardly, a look of discomfort present in his face. Ron seemed to take no notice of this and pulled Harry away. Harry only gently pushed his hand away. As much as he wanted to punch him in the face.

"I already ate some breakfast with Neville, Dean, and Seamus Ron. I was, err, trying to put some finishing touches to my homework." Harry said through gritted teeth. Neville, Dean, Seamus and Hermione noticed his awkward expression and decided to ask him later about it. Ron, since he is daft, shrugged and walked away with Hermione.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus all made it to the Common Room. Harry went up the stairs to fetch the book he left, which was ironically, the book of HBP for potions. When he went back down, he was unprepared for the question from Neville

"Ok Harry. What's going on between the trio? You seem so, _distant_ from all of us for the past few weeks. Even from the trio. What's going on?"

"Nothing Nev, just thought that making friends outside the Trio would be good." Harry said

Neville sighed. Nodding his agreement. The rest of the day went by...roughly...so to speak. Ron sat beside him with ALL of his classes, much to his annoyance. Seriously, now that he knew of his betrayal, he saw the stupid, idiotic bigot that he once called his best mate. How could he choose such a friend? He did not know.

That lunch, Harry ate his lunch quickly and excused himself from Neville and the others. He went to the library to rest up a bit and catch on some late homework.

Hermione looked at Harry during lunch. He seemed...distant...from everyone else. She also took notice this new aura she felt around him. She could see those emerald orbs now dull and void, only to be filled with a fire that resembled anger and hate whenever she or Ron tried to talk to him. He just answered their questions with sentences that does not exceed 2 to 4 words. Then, he went back to his food...which he just ate for 5 minutes before he excused herself and walked away. Why is he like that? Why does it seem like he hates us? Could it be that he found out? No, impossible. Professor Dumbledore assured us. Why's he angry then?

Hermione sighed heavily and excused himself from Ron, who by the way, is her boyfriend. She was now going to look for Harry. She guessed that he'd be in the library, since he said something about finishing some homework. She found him quickly writing on his parchment.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry looked up from his work and quickly started to pack. He had no intention, whatsoever to talkt o Hermione. He simply hated her too much. He didn't care about his friendship with her. For all he cared, he would never help Hermione in a situation in which he knew perfectly well that he could help her. He simply hated her too much.

"Uhm, where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked in a curious concerned voice

"I ah, forgot something in the Common Room. And ah, I have something important to tell Neville" Harry answered. He shouldered his bag and started to walk away, only to notice that Hermione had done the same.

"Err. Where do you think _you're_ going?" Harry asked in mock annoyance

"Going with you. And what the _hell _is your problem?" Hermione said above the normal tone of her voice

Harry flinched at this. His hatred for her seemed to have escaped him. He didn't want to make a scene now. His plans would be royally screwed up. He had to think of a proper explanation, and fast!

"Sorry Hermione(yeah right) I'm just stressed out. I think I need some space for awhile(maybe forever, as long as I'm far away from any of you)" Harry answered

Hermione sighed. She didn't know what was making Harry stressed aside from homework. _'Homework. Hmm, maybe he is stressed. I haven't been helping him at all with any of his homeworks lately, and plus the fact that I've been ignoring him for the past couple of months.'_ And it was all because of the damn book she got stressed about.

"Harry" Hermione sighed "You wouldn't be so stressed if you would've asked me some help for your homework. You know that I'll always be there."

Harry tried hard not to snort at this _'Always be there eh? For a smart girl, she seems to be really stupid. She maybe bookish, but she lacks in common sense. Homework. HAH! I wouldn't be stressed about that, especially since I can be smart whenever I want to. Stupid girl.' _With this, Harry just turned on his heel and left without a reply. He couldn't reply to that, especially since if he did, all hell will break loose.

During dinner, Harry ate quietly and tried to make small talk with Neville, Seamus and Dean without Granger or Weasley noticing. Thankfully, both of them never took notice to his little disappearance from their lives. Harry genuinely enjoyed his time with the company of the three boys. He had to admit, 6 years of friendship with Hermione and Ron was nothing compared to 30 minutes of talking with Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were better friends than them, especially since Harry knew that this little friendship he had with them was, undoubtedly, genuine. Harry continued to talk to them for 30 minutes before he went up to that Common Room alone. It was just 7 in the evening, he had 3 hours left before the portkey( a necklace) activated and took him to Gringotts. He went up to the boys dorms to take a nap before he departed for Gringotts.

He called for Dobby so that he can tell him to wake him up at 10. With that finished, he lied down on his bed and took a short nap.

"Harry Potter sir musts wake ups. It nearly 10 o clock sir."

Harry woke up with a start. Dobby was shaking him awake and looking at him with wide eyes. "Thanks Dobby. Can you make that impression of me sleeping like we discussed earlier?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby make one now. After Harry Potter sir dresses." Dobby said

"Thanks Dobby. You're a life saver."

Harry stood up and quickly changed. He looked at his watch and found that he only had 5 minutes left before the Portkey activates. Dobby did as he was told and created an impression of Harry sleeping peacefully. _'Better check if anyone's up I guess.' _Harry thought. He opened the curtains of his four-poster bed and looked around. Every one was asleep, Ron's snoring was the evidence he needed.

Harry was suddenly greeted with the familiar feeling of a pull behind his navel. He landed in what seemed to be a private room. Comfortable looking chairs were set up near a fireplace, a table placed in the middle of said chairs. Harry looked around and found that no Goblin was there. He decided to wait and see if any Goblin arrives. Soon enough, a Goblin, who Harry noticed was Griphook, entered the room and motioned Harry to follow him. Harry and Griphook walked into a Hall with many doors.

Harry noticed that strange writings were all over the walls. _'Probably Goblin language' _Harry thought. He'll try to research about it tomorrow.

Griphook led Harry to a room that had a fine oak table sitting in the middle of the room. Griphook told Harry to sit down on one of the chairs and wait while Griphook told the Director of his arrival.

Harry didn't have to wait long, for as soon as he sat down, the doors of the room blasted open to reveal a rather scary Goblin. The Goblin, Harry assumed, was Ragnok, as he read in the letter.

"Mr. Potter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ragnok, Head Director of Gringotts bank. It has come to my attention that you did not allow any withdrawal from your vault yesterday. Is this true?" The Goblin said

"Yes. I did not allow any sort of withdrawal from the Potter vaults, even though I don't control it, since I'm a minor." Harry replied

Harry then saw a sight that gave him chills; Ragnok was smiling. Not only that, but Ragnok wassmiling at _him._

"On the contrary Mr. Potter, if you take the inheritance test today, and prove that you are an heir of the Potter throne, you will be considered an adult since your Magical Guardian did not live up to his promises for you."

"And who is my Guardian?"

"Sirius Black. As per your mother's and father's will, Sirius Orion Black was supposed to be your guardian until you were 17. Since he, to my knowing, has died, or rather, pushed by a spell through the veil, you are left without any other Guardian."

"Wait wait, he was supposed to be my Guardian right? Well who was my Guardian for the past few years then? I know that he's been locked up in Azkaban while I was locked up under a cupboard!" Harry nearly screamed. Sirius? His Guardian? He couldn't be! He was locked up in Azkaban for most of the time he knew him.

"To my knowledge, Albus Dumbledore has claimed Guardianship a few times but failed to do so, since he was not listed in the will as your Guardian. But, since Mr. Black was detained until his escape in your third year, we had no choice but to give him partial Guardianship, since after all, he was the head of the Wizengamot at the time."

Harry put his head in his hands. This was more than he thought it would be. He came here in hopes that he could shut out the people who stole from him. But this, this was more bad news. If Dumbledore was in fact his partial Guardian, then he could NOT shut anyone out. But then, Harry remembered what Ragnok said.

"Director Ragnok, you said that I could claim inheritance for The Potter Throne. I can't do that, can I? I mean, I'm only a minor." Harry said

Ragnok's smile only grew further. "Yes, that would be the case. But, since Mr. Dumbledore is only a partial Guardian, and because you have been tried in an Adult court, you are, in the eyes of us Goblins, an Adult."

Harry thought about this for few minutes. If he claimed Inheritance, he could block any attempts of getting into his vault forever, or, for as long as he can do so. _'Hmm, maybe this isn't such a bad idea.'_ He thought

"Ok Director ragnok, I'd like to claim inheritance." Harry said

Ragnok nodded and told Harry to stay there. He came back 2 minutes later holding a piece of paper, a small bowl, and a knife.

"I need you to prick your finger and let a single drop of blood to to pour into the cup." Ragnok said. Harry did as he was told and watched as the piece of paper that Ragnok brought in began to show writings.

"Aha. I believe that you would be happy with the results of the inheritance test Mr. Potter. For you not only own the Potter vaults and throne, you also own the Gryffindor, Merlin, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hupplepuff vaults and throne." Ragnok said with a wide smile

Harry was shell shocked. He owned 6 Vaults and thrones? That can't be real. It couldn't be. He was an abused, back stabbed and depressed boy who his uncle once thought to be a piss poor boy. Once he saw his Trust Vault in his First Year, he knew that he wasn't poor. Quiet the opposite actually. But this, this just goes to show that he is Dirty Rich!

Harry just stared at Ragnok, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"I would love to sit here and laugh at your reaction Mr. Potter, but we really do have business to attend to."

Harry blinked a few times before he acknowledged what Ragnok said. Ragnok motioned for him to wait and he did. He still couldn't believe this weird stroke of luck. From abused robbed boy, he became rich, not to mention politically powerful young boy.

Ragnok came in a few minutes later carrying what would look like a jewelry box.

"Mr. Potter. Before the death of Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, and Lady Hupplepuff, they left these necklaces for you.

Harry took the said necklaces from the jewelry box. He looked at the 4 of them and noticed one distinct similarity- every necklace was the same. They were all a simple chain with with a golden ring in the middle.

"The Lords and Lady's who left those chains have also left a message for whoever inherited them.

Ragnok then handed Harry 4 letters. Harry took them and looked and backs of the envelopes. One was from Gryffindor, one from Slytherin, another from Hupplepuff, and the last from Ravenclaw.

Harry opened Gryffindors message first. It was short. But held enough information to tell Harry exactly what the use of the necklaces are...

_To anyone who inherits my fortune and treasure_

_You, the reader of this message, have probably been wondering why I gave direct orders to Gringotts to personally hand this necklace to whoever will be my heir. I gave those specific orders because I needed to. I could not risk such power to fall into wrong hands. The necklace, actually contains a power in that needs to be freed with the use of the other three necklaces. I believe that I said enough. Godspeed my heir._

_ Signed by Godric Gryffindor_

Harry stared at the letter blankly. _'Contains power eh? Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.'_

Ragnok suddenly cleared his throat and spoke. "I take it Mr. Potter, that you have read the letter from Gryffindor?" Ragnok asked

"Err, yeah. It said that the other letters from the other three contain the same message." Harry replied

"Hmm. Well Mr. Potter, it's getting late now. We'll talk about your accounts during maybe, your Christmas break? Perhaps it would be wise for you to study what those necklaces do eh Mr. Potter? Oh and one other thing, you are a certified adult in the magical world. Also Mr. Potter. You being an adult will be kept secret for how long you want it to become confidential. We can't have people taking advantage over you for the money now can we?" Ragnok asked with a smile that sent chills down Harry's spine

"I suppose so." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face "Oh. Director, could you give me another Portkey to get out of here?"

"I believe that the Portkey we gave to you will take you back...now"

Harry felt a pull behind his navel a few seconds before he dissapeared

He landed with a small thud on his bed in Hogwarts, destroying the image Dobby created. Dobby looked up from his peacful sleep and found the real Harry was now there, lying on his back with a look of shock on his face.

"Urgh. I'm never gonna get used to Portkeys" Harry said as he stood up

Harry looked down at his watch. _11:30 _he read.

Harry sighed and looked at Dobby "Dobby, can you cast privacy charms around my bed? Just to make sure that nobody finds out what I'm doing."

Dobby nodded and cast the charms while Harry took the 4 necklaces from his pocket. _'Hmm, how to do this.' _Harry wondered. _'Maybe I just need to wear it' _and so, he did.

Harry didn't know what happened next. He wore the necklace and blacked out. Then, he woke up not in his dorm, instead, he woke up in a hall somewhere. That somewhere he didn't know. He stood up slowly, a sudden headache coming to him _'Unghhh. Damn. Talk about bad awekenings.'_ He thought sarcastically

"Ah. You must be Harry Potter" a voice from behind Harry called out "Its good to finally have someone to speak to."

Harry turned around and saw an old man with white mustache wearing white gloves, a black jacket, white shirt, and black boots.

"My name Harry, is Xehanort."

**A/N: Hey dudes! Yeah, my second fic. I hope that I corrected any faults I might have. Anyway, Xehanort, as some might notice, is a character, a villain specifically, of the Kingdom Hearts series. If you're wondering, no, Xehanort won't go bad. He's good and he's the one that will give Harry the 'gift.'**


	2. Execution

Previously on HPIP:

_Harry didn't know what happened next. He wore the necklace and blacked out. Then, he woke up not in his dorm; instead, he woke up in a hall somewhere. That somewhere he didn't know. He stood up slowly, a sudden headache coming to him__'Unghhh. Damn. Talk about bad awakenings.'__He thought sarcastically_

_"Ah. You must be Harry Potter" a voice from behind Harry called out "It's good to finally have someone to speak to."_

_Harry turned around and saw an old man with white mustache wearing white gloves, a black jacket, white shirt, and black boots._

_"My name Harry is Xehanort."_

"Err...hi?" Harry managed to say

Harry eyed to old man. He appeared to be in his eighty's. Tall, about 6'2, he had yellow eyes and looked very powerful.

The man suddenly chuckled loudly "I like the 'very powerful' part of your thoughts."

Harry raised a brow in confusion. '_How'd he read my mind? I couldn't feel that pull behind my head. That could only mean that he's not using Legillimency.'_

The old man smiled mischievously "Right you are Harry. That was not Legillimency."

Harry's confusion only grew.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll explain things later. Follow me."

Harry, not trusting the man, stood still and readied his wand instead

"I won't follow you. For all I know, you could be a Death Eater!"

The man turned around and smiled "Ahh, I see that Moody's words have finally bore into your head Harry. Constant vigilance indeed. Hehe, tell me Harry, Death Eaters have the Dark Mark, no?"

Harry nodded

"Then tell me, do I have one?" He asked. The man raised his sleeve to reveal no Dark Mark there.

Harry lowered his wand a bit. The man did indeed have no Dark Mark. But that doesn't take away the fact that he could be an unmarked Death Eater."

The man's smile only grew wider "Just follow me Harry."

Harry followed obediently. There was something in the man's voice that made Harry trust him, he didn't know what, but there was something.

Harry followed the old man. He led him to a hallway that had two double oak doors at the end of the hallway. The doors sort of reminded him of Hogwarts. As they drew closer, the doors slowly opened to let them pass.

They entered a dark room. It was illuminated by two orbs in the centre of the room. One was red, while the one on the right was blue. Harry stared at the orbs. Something about them pulled his attention to them. The doors behind Harry close slowly with a soft _thud._

"Are you wondering what these orbs are?" said Xehanort, appearing behind the orbs

Harry shook his head

Harry saw Xehanort smile at him

"These two orbs are a representation of physical and mental power. The red represents Physical power, the blue, Knowledge. Only those deemed worthy of these two are granted with unimaginable power. _You _Harry, are worthy. You have been, since the very day you were born."

Harry only stared at the orbs. He slowly walked towards it, and could indeed feel the Physical and Mental power. He felt stronger and smarter.

"Take the orbs Harry. No talk for now, we will see each other again. Your questions will be answered then."

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes away from the orbs. He pocketed his wand and put both of his hands on the two orbs. Harry felt pain. Pain worse than the cruciatus curse. Thousands of painful ripples shot through his body. Harry fell to his knees, he couldn't remove his hands from the orbs, something, somewhere, was stopping him from doing so. Harry tried his best not to scream and cry from the pain. He couldn't believe that he fell for a Death Eater trap. Harry's vision suddenly blurred. He had a hard time of seeing. Harry suddenly fell unconscious.

"_Harry...Harry..._**HARRY!"**

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open. He woke up panting and sweating and was looking at Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Harry looked around the room and noticed Ron was snoring away peacefully.

"A'right there Harry?" Asked Seamus

Harry scratched the back of his neck. Slowly remembering the previous events. _'I guess the stupid necklace doesn't work.'_

Harry smiled at Seamus "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bad dream."

"Is it, is it..you know, another one. Like the one with Mr. Weasley?" asked Neville

"No no. Nothing like that. I'm alright really. Go back to sleep. I'll just go down to the Common Room for a bit." Harry said

The three Gryffindors nodded and went back to bed.

Harry sighed and went down to the Common Room. Harry sat down at the couch in front of the fireplace. _'I can't believe that stupid necklace didn't work. Has power my arse!' _Harry thought angrily. He really believed that the necklace really could help him with Voldemort and Dumbles. Harry mumbled under his breath until he heard a small cough on the chair adjacent form him. Harry tuned to look at who took his attention and found Katie Bell sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Alright there Harry?" she asked

"Err...yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Just some...problems." Harry answered

"You sure? You were mumbling things like _'unfair'_ and _'arse.' _You sure you're alright?" she asked with an amused smile on her face

Harry nodded curtly and rubbed the back of his neck

"Say Harry, can you help me with something? I just need your opinion." Katie handed him some parchment that looked like a potions essay. Harry was about to retort but noticed a few things wrong with the essay.

"Uhmm, well, you can't mix earwax with beeskin to get Lorkix. You'd end up with Esthra if you did that. Oh and you need to mix 80 times, clockwise, to get a _Phoenix Down,_ oh and you need to let it simmer for 8 days." Harry said as he handed back the parchment to Katie.

Katie stared at Harry a raised brow. "Okaay...I only needed an opinion but- Oh hey! You're right! I do need to let it simmer for 8 days. Harry! How did you know that! This is Seventh Year material!" she asked

Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it suddenly. How _did_ he answer that? Did the event with the necklace really happen? Harry suddenly stood up and ran into the boys dormitories, completely forgetting about Katie. When he arrived, Harry put a hand over his chest and noticed that the necklace wasn't there. Harry's eyes widened and he started to rummage through his trunk silently. Harry found the Gringotts statement, the letter from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hupplepuff, but Harry saw no sight of the 4 necklaces.

Harry sat on his bed wide eyed. Had he really received that necklace? Did he really inherit anything from the founders? Of course he did, he had the letters to prove that. But, if that were real, where did the necklace go? Harry shook his head and lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He'd ponder over this tomorrow.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He slept in his glasses again. He wiped his mouth and looked around. It was already morning. Harry looked at the alarm clock on the desk beside his bed. _7:10. _Harry sighed and sat up. Memories of last night slowly flooded back into his mind. Harry felt a migraine as he pondered over the thoughts of last night. With a groan, Harry stood up and took a quick shower. He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry headed to the Room of Requirement and entered a training room. He concluded during breakfast that maybe, just maybe, the events with the necklace was real. Since he did know things that even seventh year students can't know. Harry looked around the room he was in. He acknowledged the training dummy standing in the middle of the room. _'Something simple would do. I think.' _

Harry pointed his wand at the dummy and cast a stunner. The results were rather...explosive. The dummy exploded and threw pieces of wood around the room. Harry had to cover his face to block the barrage of wood hitting his face. When it was over, Harry looked at the dummy to assess damage, only to see that an empty space stood in front of him. Harry looked at his wand and the empty space and smiled. _'Wicked.'_

After two weeks of brutally fun practises, Harry had managed to discover many new things. He discovered that he could not only cast spells nonverbally, but also was a master at wandless magic. He could also answer every single test or question thrown at him, which made Hermione happy, much to Harry's annoyance. She actually believes that he had new study habits! Harry didn't think that this was a bad thing, study habits actually made him look normal. Although sometimes, he would get very lazy and not study at all. Not that he needed to. Harry also discovered that he could smell any potion, which was great help, because Ginny slipped a love potion into his Pumpkin juice.

Harry's life was suddenly great. He had new friends to hang out with, better grades(enough to beat Hermione), and he was very very powerful. Harry decided that it was time to initiate his plan.

On the 16th of December, Harry ate lunch quietly in the Great Hall when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat down. Ron and Hermione on his side, and Ginny in front of him.

"Hey Harry, Mom wants to invite you over to the Burrow for the Holidays. Should I tell her that you have somewhere else to go?" Ginny said in an attempt of a joke.

Harry quietly stood up and grabbed his things. "Nope. Don't want to go. Not spending time with you lot. I don't want any of you to get anything from my vaults again! See you backstabbers!" Harry screamed over his shoulder. He left in such a hurry that he never noticed that all eyes were directed at Hermione, and the two Weasleys.

Harry laughed all the way to his first class; Potions. When Harry entered, it was still empty, so he sat down at one of the tables in the front and readied his things. He was about to open his new book, the new book he replaced for the Half-blood Prince's book, when his classmates entered the room. He saw Ron and Hermione making their way through the crowd towards Harry. Hermione, who looked like she had been crying, and Ron, who looked furious and scared at the same time. Harry was about to change seats when Neville suddenly sat beside him.

"Hey Harry. Is it really true? What you said about Ron and Hermione I mean?" Neville asked

"Yep. Every word Nev." Harry answered

"Blimey, I-" But Harry was rudely cut off by Ron

"Harry! I, err- ah, err."

But Hermione beat him to it. "Harry! I can explain! Really! I can! I-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. The whole room suddenly grew silent. "I don't care about any of your explanations! I wouldn't forgive you even if you were on the floor bleeding! By the way, congratulations on the get together you two! Have you shagged yet? No? That's sad. I thought that you'd lose both of your virginity by now. I would, but I have more important things to do like managing my depleted vault,so, I can't. Tell me Hermione, why'd you have to backstab the first, very real friend you ever had? Was it for Head Girl? Or was it for shelves upon shelves of books. Imagine all that knowledge. Right?" Harry said loudly so that everyone could hear. All eyes in the room were wide with the revelation Harry made. Even Professor Slughorn stopped trying to stop the fight and just looked at the group with wide eyes.

Malfoy didn't know whether to laugh or to insult Weasley then and there. He was in shock after the revelation Harry made.

Hermione felt like crying. Harry had found out and had made a point in front of the entire school. He was right of course. He was her first real friend, and she had betrayed him. She ran from the room. Not knowing where to go. She just wanted to go somewhere and cry.

Ron had his mouth open. How had Harry found out? Dumbledore promised them that he wouldn't find out. Ron followed Hermione out of the room angrily.

Neville sat beside Harry wide eyed and open mouthed. He had heard Harry's revelation in the Great Hall, along with Dean and Seamus. He concluded that Harry was joking, but, he guessed that Harry wasn't. He had that fiery gleam in his eyes and, weirdly, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Oh how things have turned now.

"I ah...Harry..ah, I think it's best if we, we don't have class for now." said Professor Slughorn.

Harry smiled wide _'Time for phase two.'_

As the students piled out of the classroom, each of them engaged in a heated conversation about the previous revelation, Harry made his way through the crowd, promising Neville that he'd talk to him later, and tried to find Malfoy. He saw him walking away into another corridor, probably to get back in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to see who was calling him. He found Potter walking towards him.

"What do you want Potter? Regretting your decision in making friends with the Weasel and Mudblood? I told you Potter, I-"

"Shut up. I know I made a mistake, but they we're the first to treat me nicely. Can we, say, talk somewhere private?" said Harry

Draco wanted to just walk away. But, he was suddenly pulled by Harry into an empty classroom.

"I want to make a deal with you."


	3. Becoming a God

_Previously on HPIP:_

_Draco turned around to see who was calling him. He found Potter walking towards him. _

"_What do you want Potter? Regretting your decision in making friends with the Weasel and Mudblood? I told you Potter, I-"_

"_Shut up. I know I made a mistake, but they we're the first to treat me nicely. Can we, say, talk somewhere private?" said Harry_

_Draco wanted to just walk away. But, he was suddenly pulled by Harry into an empty classroom._

"_I want to make a deal with you." _

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. _'What's he up to now? Did he find out about my plans? What do I do?' _ Draco thought. Gulping at the thought that Harry would tell Professor Dumbledore

"And why would I deal with you Potter?" Draco managed to say

"Because, I know that you'll enjoy putting Weasley in his place, oh, and we can't forget about making Granger cry now can we?" Harry asked, putting both of his hands in the air , as if he was innocent about something "And, because it'll save your family. I know for a fact, Malfoy, that you've been marked. You keep scratching your left arm frequently" Harry said in a more serious tone

Draco stared at Harry in shock. _'What's he playing at? How could he save them from the Dark Lord? Is this a plan of Dumbledore to rat out Death Eaters?'_

Harry smiled at Draco. With a light sweep of Legillimency, he found that the young Slytherin doubted him.**(A/N: Yes, Harry's a master at Legillimency at Occlumency. I forgot to write it in the previous chapter.)**

"Look Malfoy, what you have to do really isn't that hard. You're just going to plant something from me. After that, you have the choice of siding with me, or siding with Lord Waxymort." Harry said in attempt of a joke

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. Who's waxymort?

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "Look, you still have doubts? Ok, then meet me here on the 18th."

Draco was about to retort when Harry cut him off. "Look, just go ok? There isn't really anything you'd lose. Plus, I can give you some info on what Dumbles is doing. Just so that you can report to your boss." Harry said while walking out of the classroom, leaving Draco behind to ponder over his own thoughts

Harry went to his second class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hupplepuff. A class, since Snape teached in it, Harry hated. His continuous barrage of insults against him was getting on his nerves. If he hadn't received those power-ups, he would've suffered immensely under Snape's unjust treatment of Gryffindors. Giving and taking points as he wishes.

Harry arrived, discovering that he was, again, first to get to class. _'Figures.' _ Harry thought. He sat down at a table in the front. Checking the time, Harry figured that he had time to construct a letter for Gringotts. He took out his writing materials and began to make his letter.

'_And their!'_ Harry thought with a smile. He had finished his letter with five minutes left to spare. He packed his stuff and took out his book, just in time for his classmates to enter. He saw Neville and waved at him. Neville went over and sat down next to Harry.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry about Hermione and Ron. I don't know what to say." said Neville with a sad and angry look on his face.

"Nah, it alright Nev. It took me a little while to let it sink in. I found it hard to believe that the friendship I had with those two for the past six years were based on lies. I moved on and learned a lesson. I learned to choose my friends carefully next time. By the way, you busy tonight?" Harry asked

"No. I passed my projects a little bit early."

"Good. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner?" Harry asked

"Sure Harry. May I ask why?" Neville asked

Harry only smiled at him "You'll see Nev. You'll see."

Their conversation was cut short by Hermione, who looked like she had cried.

"Harry. Can we talk...alone?" She said while looking at Neville pleadingly

Harry crossed his hands over his chest, giving the illusion that he was thinking

"No, no. I would've said yes and probably would have been jumping in the air two weeks ago, since I did fancy you, but, now, no, no. I don't think so." Harry coldly replied

Hermione was about to say something when Snape entered the classroom. "Ms. Granger! Sit down! I will not tolerate any private matter be taken into my classroom." Snape said

Hermione nodded and quietly sat down at the back, obviously, next to Ron

"Everybody group themselves into two. We'll be practicing nonverbal spells for today. The Headmaster wants you well trained when you enter a world in which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named runs loose." Said Snape, sneering at Harry while doing so.

Harry stared at Snape in the eye and automatically felt a pulling sensation at the back of his mind. Harry smiled and forcefully pushed Snape out of his mind. This resulted in Snape falling down on his back while rubbing his head. Who wouldn't when you now had a huge Migraine?

The entire class stared at the hurt form of Snape. Most of them amused that the abusive teacher was now on his back, looking like he had a big headache.

Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _'Oh Xehanort. Thank you for giving me these wicked powers.' _ Harry thought with a smile. He looked at Neville to find that, he too, was doing his best to not laugh.

Snape rubbed his head. He had a Migraine after trying to peek into Potter's mind. _'Had he mastered Occlumency? NO! It can't be! Potter's weak! He can- AHHH! Damn this headache. UGHHH!' _ Snape thought.

"UNGHH. WELL? PAIR UP AND PRACTICE! WHEN I GET BACK, I WANT EVERYONE READY FOR A DEMONSTRATION!" Snape said while walking out the door to get this headache sorted out.

Everyone began to form pairs and started to practice. Harry looked around the room to find Dean and Seamus practicing, though not making any progress at all.

"Hey Nev, partners?" Harry asked

"Sure Harry."

Harry smiled and motioned Neville to follow him. They were moving towards Dean and Seamus when they were stopped by Ron and Hermione.

"How 'bout the three of us for partners eh? Just like old times?" Hermione said with a pleading look on her face

Harry shook his head at their pathetic attempt to mend things with him "Nope, Nev's my partner. Not going to switch him for you." Harry replied

Hermione was about to say something more when Neville suddenly spoke up "Look, can't you see that Harry doesn't want to be friends with you anymore? I thought you were smart Hermione? Why'd you have to do that to Harry?"

Hermione was once again cut off, this time by Ron "Look Longbottom! This isn't your business, so why don't you stay out of it?" Ron said

They drew quiet a crowd now.

Neville just stared at Ron and, instead of backing down, He stood straighter, looking proud, looking like a true Gryffindor.

Ron drew his wand, but, he never had a chance to use it. In one swift move, Harry used his left hand to pin Ron's wand hand to the wall while pointing his wand at Ron's neck. He also had his knee pressed against Ron's groin so that he couldn't move, and if he tried, well, Harry would only press harder

"Look Weasley, what Neville said is the truth. If you can't bore that into that thick head of yours, then were going to have a problem now aren't we?" Harry said, pressing his wand deeper into Ron's neck, making the boy choke a little

Harry let go of him and cast him a sneer before turning and walking back to Neville. Ron however, had other plans. He quickly pointed his wand at Harry's back and cast a stunner, which Harry easily dodged.

Harry smiled at the redhead "Seriously Weasley, can you really be that stupid?" Harry non-verbally cast spell that made the target to look like a cartoon character. A spell that he found to be one of thousands of spells that he now knew because of the gift of knowledge he received from Xehanort.

The spell hit Ron, and had the desired effects on him. His eyes suddenly grew larger, and his two front teeth suddenly grew longer and larger. He grew whiskers on his cheeks and his arms suddenly became furry. In the end, Ron looked like a red Bugs Bunny! Harry started to laugh, along with rest of the class, save for Hermione, who was wide eyed and shocked.

"Well Weasley, if I were you, I would never try to stun someone behind their back again. Look at what happened to you today. You'll receive much worse from other people." Harry said, now in a threatening tone

Ron made a sound that Harry couldn't really identify. He suddenly ran from the room screaming on the top of his lungs

Harry smiled evilly and walked back to Neville, who was now with Dean and Seamus

"That was wicked Harry." Said Neville, smiling

"Cor Blimey Harry! Where'd ya learn that?" said Dean

"Yeah Harry! Tell us!" said Seamus

Harry smiled at the three "All in good time boys."

Later that night, Harry asked Dobby to send the letter he wrote earlier to Ragnok

Harry smiled at the elf when he happily agreed and popped off to Gringotts. He was now in the Common Room, finishing the homework Snape gave earlier when he got back from the Hospital Wing, dragging Ron behind him, who, was still in his Rabbit form. The whole class tried, but failed, to hold their laughter as they saw Ron being dragged into the classroom by Snape. They all praised Harry for his excellent work, and, seeing that he was serious with what he said in the Great Hall, said their apologies

Snape had taken 100 points from Ron and Harry for fighting. Harry didn't even retort, knowing full well that he could sack Snape from his job. Well he could! He is the heir of the founders.

Harry put the finishing touches to his homework, acknowledging that he finished his homework in a record time of 10 minutes. He had been finishing his homeworks for the last 2 weeks this way. No more time for Libraries, no more time for books, it was all him. Brain and Body. Harry silently thanked Xehanort again for his new powers. He now had a new form of travel, a form of travel very different from apparating; Jumping. Not the jumping we know. His jumping is a little bit like apparating. The huge difference is that you create a gateway or 'path' to the place where you want. Imagine a spaceship creating a portal to travel to a said planet or solar system. **THAT** is how Harry travels now. But, Harry didn't have any destinations now, and his time with Gringotts needed preparing. Thats why Harry wrote a letter to them, asking for a meeting on the 18th. He packed his things and, feeling a bit tired, went up to his room. He put his things in his trunk and changed his clothes before putting some wards up, in case Ron or Hermione tried something. He also made them extra strong so that Dumbledore couldn't break in to obliviate him now that he knew of their deception.

Lying on his bed, Harry began to wonder if he found out their lies before. If so, how many times? Had those times become a failure, resulting in a Dumbledore erasing his memories? Harry closed his eyes and breathed heavily. His life was messed up. Voldemort was out their killing and having fun torturing people while he was here, being tortured by the lies and deception of his so called 'best-friends.' Harry just wiped these thoughts off his mind, allowing the days tiring tasks to get to him. Finally, after a long time, Harry finally slept peacefully. For the past two weeks, Voldemort wasn't able to break into his mind. He wasn't able to plant false visions into his mind like the thought of Sirius. Sirius. Harry missed him dearly. Ever since he got pushed through the veil, Harry had been blaming himself for his death. The comfort he found in Hermione, who he was in love before, was the only anchor he had in this life. She had been the light in his dark, the syrup on his pancakes.** (A/N: Corny, I know. Forgive me, but I'm just seeing if I do well with those love fics. ****)**

But now, after he found out, Harry didn't care about her. He had found solace alone. _Peace _alone. He was free from the jail that is known as love. He was now a free man. Free from the lies and deception of his friends, his mentors, and, _Dumbledore._ Oh how Harry wanted to pull his spine from his back. He wanted to crush his skull for everything he had done to make his life a living hell; for making him stay with the Dursleys. Tomorrow, a new Harry will enter through the doors of the Great Hall. What will emerge is a force no one would have thought existed. Tomorrow, through those doors will walk in the Prince of the world, the Prince of all four houses, the hope of the entire Wizarding world! Tomorrow, Harry will walk in AS. A. GOD.

**A/N: Please forgive me for the God exaggeration. Also, forgive me if I give Harry a normal entrance tomorrow. But need not worry! Harry walks in tomorrow a little bit darker. If you know what I mean. Hehe **

** shushinking : I don't know yet. I've tried making a few fics like that before I posted this. This WAS supposed to be a love/action story. But my friends told me that the get together part of the main characters were a bit blant. Emotionless, dull and a bit raw. So I don't know yet. However, I'll try and see if it works. **

** Teufel1987: The throne part? Yeah, I didn' mean to write throne...I can't really think of a word for that except for fortune. Why I didn't write fortune? I do not know.**

**rb2312: Yeah, as I said with shushking, I don't know about romance. I kinda suck at those kinds of fics. As for the 6 girlfriends thing, I don't think so. Although it sounds good for a harem for Harry. It'll be a challenge to me. And also, the 6 girlfriends for each line thing, well, I don't see why not. But in the eyes of the our Lord, thats kinda...bad. As far as I know, Harry's Catholic or Christian. Great ideai thought. I like it very much. Keep reviewing!**

**hillow4322 : I Don't even know why I'm bashing Hermione! Haha. I like H/G stories too! I just didn't write it for reasons unknown, even to me. Hehe. **

**POLL TIME!:**

**Who do you think Harry should end up with? Note: I'll try to write a romance fic, but if that doesn't work, then I'm sorry. Vote anyway.**

**Katie Bell(Well, she is blonde. I like blondes.)**

**Ginny Weasley(Hmm, I'll try to not bash her much. No promises though)**

**Hermione Granger(Smart. Has all the qualities I like)**

**Cho Chang(?)**

**Luna Lovegood(I'm planning to make her end up with Neville, But hey! It's your call!)**

**Well! Vote People!**


	4. Exodus

Harry woke up with the most urgent need to use the bathroom. He hurries and releases the flood gates. He closes his eyes in pleasure, the urgent feeling from before leave his body. Harry sighs in contempt as he makes his way back to his bed. As Harry opens the curtains of his four-poster bed, he was a bit shocked to see a sleeping Dobby lying on the foot of his bed. _'Oh yeah, Dobby has a different magic than wizards. I guess that's how he got in then.' _ Harry thought with a smile.

Harry's brows suddenly furrowed together in confusion, Dobby was holding a letter in his right hand. Harry raised his brows and thought that he'd ask Dobby about tomorrow. Right now, sleep was clouding his mind and his eyelids had grown heavy. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. He dreamt of his family, his Mother, Father, and then finally, Sirius. He dreamed that they were still alive and were spending time with him…..

Harry suddenly awoke to the harsh reality called life. Sometimes, he wonders why life can't be what you want it to be. Why you can't have peace, no love, no friends, and no family. He wonders why you can't spend time in your dreams than go to school every day and suffer the teacher's belief of knowledge.

He didn't really need to go to school anymore. He was just doing it to seem normal until word that he was emancipated got out. Silently, Harry put on his glasses and sat on his bed, careful not to wake the elf on his bed. He put on his glasses and checked the time. _6:01. _He still has time for early breakfast.

Harry stood up and gently waked Dobby. The elf's eyes suddenly opened and he quickly stood up, scanning his environment. His eyes suddenly landed on the silently amused Harry.

"Master Harry Potter. Dobby has yous letter from Bank." Dobby said.

Harry nodded at Dobby and sat down on his bed again. It was from Gringotts all right. Harry opened the letter slowly, preparing himself for whatever the letter contained.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hupplepuff-Ravenclaw_

_We have started the recall of the money lost from your vault. We have also contacted the Ministry of Magic about this, and a hearing will be privately held on the 22__nd__ of December this year. We are sorry for the mistakes that Gringotts has made to you over the last 16 years, but, please note that we are working very hard to please you. _

_22 Billion Galleons. _

_The value above is the amount that has to be recalled. This does not contain the interest you asked for…..yet._

_Attached to his letter is a portkey. As you requested, the Portkey will take you here on the 18__th__ of December. The activation code is 'Banko.' _

_Signed by Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

Harry smiled evilly as he finished reading the letter. 22 BILLION GALLEONS! Oh this was going to be very amusing. The amount, without interest, would be enough to put Dumbles, the Weasleys, and Granger in the streets. But still, he wasn't going to be that cruel. Things like that always find a way to bite you in the arse someday.

Harry just smiled and took a shower. He let the warm water wash away the pain and anger he felt building inside him.

He finished showering and draped a towel around his waist. Harry looked in the mirror and noticed that he has grown quite a few muscles in the two weeks he practiced.

As Harry looked at his form, he can't help but think that he could train people and give them a fighting chance for the war that was to come. Perhaps it was time to summon the DA again. And maybe change its name.

He smiled and got dressed, heading to his bed and found that Dobby was still there, sleeping. Harry smiled and took the letter into his hands again. As he read through the letter again, he noticed the Portkey and another piece of paper fall down to the sheets. He picked up the letter and began to read.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter and all that shit._

_Its Bill. Yeah, a Weasley. _

_Before you go and tear this paper apart, I wanted you to know that I know about your emancipation. Yes, I know. News around Gringotts is strictly kept at Gringotts, so don't worry, my lips are sealed. _

_When I found out about this, I was shocked and started to dig around a few files, what I found completely shattered my world. I didn't know about Mum and Dad stealing from your vaults! I swear to Merlin and my magic that I didn't! I don't know what they were thinking! _

_Look, I'm very sorry about this, but please, not all people you think are involved are actually involved. Let me explain, you've met my dad right? Well, you should know by now that my dad wouldn't do that. He's doing everything he can to support the family, but, he will never do that! I swear Harry! You've got to believe me! Dad maybe obsessed with Muggle things but he sure as hell won't do that to you! I remember talking to him once, and he said that you were like a son to him. Something in his eyes and voice seemed to prove just that. Please don't think badly of us Harry._

_Please mail me as soon as you can. I really hope that you'll believe me. You know dad._

_Bill Weasley_

Harry stared at the paper. He couldn't identify his feelings. He was between angry and relieved. Angry, because a part of his mind thinks that this is just another trick by the Manipulator extraordinaire, Relieved, because another part of his mind thinks that he's telling the truth. The latter made more sense to Harry.

Through the years that he had known Mr. Weasley, he knew that he would never do that. Mr. Weasley was kind and understanding. He just wasn't sure if he was being manipulated like himself, or willingly volunteered to rob him. Harry would have to see Mr. Weasley someday.

Harry took out a roll of parchment and began writing to Bill.

_Bill, this is Harry. Bring your father there tomorrow. I'll be waiting._

_HPJ_

Harry was going to see if Mr. Weasley was being manipulated. There is this spell he knew. It revealed if a person was under an Imperious curse or any other spell. The caster of the spell would be the only one to see it. Harry wondered if Mr. Weasley was under one. He was sure that Dumbledore would try to get his way, Illegal or not.

Harry gave Dobby the letter and asked him to send it to Bill

He packed his stuff and went down to the Common Room where Neville and the others were waiting.

"Hey Nev, you still got those coins for the DA?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Why?" Neville asked, liking where this was going.

"Well, you summon the members after Lunch. Don't forget to exclude Ginny, Hermione, and Ron though." Harry said

Neville smiled and nodded. They all went down to the Great Hall to catch breakfast. It wasn't an early breakfast like before, but, it was early enough that some students weren't even down yet. Harry looked and the teachers table and noticed that Dumbledore wasn't among them. _'Hmm…so that's why he hasn't approached me yet. Ron and Hermione can't tell him cause he's on one of his stupid adventures to find whatever the hell he's trying to find.'_ Harry thought

He began to put some eggs and sausages on his plate when Katie Bell sat down beside him.

"Hey Harry!" She said, smiling.

Harry and Katie talked for a while. She asked how he knew the things seventh years knew. Harry told her that he was reading in advance, so he wouldn't fall behind next time. She asked if what happened with Ron and Hermione was true. He answered an affirmative and continued to eat with his new friends.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus head off to their first and only class, 2 hours of potions with Slytherin. On the way, Dobby pops out of nowhere and gives Harry a letter. He reads it and then burns it. Bill had agreed and will be taking Mr. Weasley to Gringotts today.

They all went to their first class, where, surprisingly, Neville and the others did well. So well in fact, that they beat Hermione. Which really got her angry, she started saying that they were cheating and what not, but, producing no evidence, as Harry threw the HBP's book away, she was, again, humiliated. Causing both Gryffindors and Slytherins to laugh at her.

Harry just shook his head at this. People were doing the payback for him.

2 hours later, class had finished and the four of them left. They were going back when they heard the voices of the dreaded three (Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) in the next corridor.

"Ron! What do we do? Harry knows! Harry knows!" Hermione said

"Look, we'll just tell Dumbledore about this when he gets back. He'll fix this babe. He'll just Obliviate the greedy prat and this'll be all over."

"But, but-"

"Look, let's just go with that. I already told mum. She told me to let Dumbledore handle this."

"Fine."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He continued to listen to them. His anger was flaring up dangerously. Dean, Neville and Seamus seemed to notice this and patted his back.

"Hey Gin, have you slipped in the love potion into Harry's food?"

"Yep. I asked the elves to do it. But, somethings wrong. It doesn't seem to have an effect on him. It's like he's immune or something."

"Damn it! Why can't everything go according to plan! It was simple. Make Potter kill Voldemort, marry Ginny, then die. After that, we get all the riches! God-" Ron never got to say another word as Harry appeared out of nowhere and punched Ron straight in the face.

Harry finally snapped and he punched Ron in the face hardly. Harry continued to punch until he was dragged away by Neville and the others. Harry looked at Ron's face and noticed that his was sticking out in a strange way. He had blood running down the side of his face, nose and mouth. He had a cut above his head, and his left eye was beginning to swell.

"What the hell Potter!" screamed Ginny

"Shut up! You better not put anything into my food again! If you do, I'll make sure you don't cast another damn spell again! And you better stay away from me. All of you! Dumbledore can't help you and he never will!" screamed Harry as he walked away.

Neville Dean and Seamus stared at the three before walking away with Harry

Ron was finding it difficult to see now. He got up angrily and pointed his wand at Harry's back.

"Stupefy!" screamed Ron

Harry heard Ron cast the spell and immediately moved aside, pulling Dean with him, as he was going to get hit if he didn't.

Harry stood up while readying his wand.

"Voltus!"

Suddenly, a beam of bright blue electricity shot from Harry's wand and hit Ron straight in the chest. It threw him 30 feet away.

Seamus and Neville all readied their wands at pointed it at Ron. They were about to cast a spell when Harry beat them to it and cast a spell they didn't know. They watched in awe as a bright blue beam hit Ron in the chest. Whilst sending him flying 30 feet back.

Hermione watched Ron curse Harry. She was about to step in when Harry suddenly attacked Ron with a spell that seemed to sent a beam of electricity to the target. _'When did he become so fast?' _Hermione asked herself.

Ron clenched his teeth as the spell hit him. It felt worse than the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like he was being electrocuted. Every part of his body hurt. He felt like he was flying. Flying through the air like a ball would when thrown.

Ron lied there, hurt. He was smoking and quietly sizzling in some places. The ground where he was hit had scorch marks. The scorch marks produced a trail from where Ron was hit, to where Ron was currently. Luckily, the spell didn't kill. Harry put enough power into that spell to shock Ron, but not kill him.

Ron opened his eyes slowly. He face was black, and his clothes looked burnt to the crisp.

"I suggest that you two take him to Madam Pomfrey. You wouldn't want your boyfriend to die would you Hermione?" Harry sad in a cruel voice

Harry turned on his heel and left them. Neville, Dean and Seamus followed Harry. They went back to the Common Room and sat down at the couch in front of the fireplace.

They all started to bombard Harry with questions. Harry just smiled at his three friends. "I'll tell you when the DA meeting starts." Harry replied.

It was not long before Professor Mcgonagall entered the Common Room followed by Hermione and Ginny

"Mr. Potter! Will you please explain to me why Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley came to me complaining about you? Have you lost your mind? You nearly burnt your own best friend to the crisp!" Profesor Mcgonagall said

Harry slowly stood up and started to explain. "_Was_ my best friend Professor. He tried to stun me while my back was turned. So, I did the only sensible thing to do at that time. I counter-attacked and he paid for it."

Mcgonagall was taken aback by this. _Was _his best friend? That was impossible! They were inseparable! She noticed the drift between them but she never thought it would become something as bad as this.

"Well, explain to me why these two young ladies came to me saying that you attacked him first!"

"Simple Professor, I did attack him first. As to why? Well, ask Dumbledore about that."

Mcgonagall was taken aback by that statement. What did Dumbledore have in all this? He has been gone for nearly a week now!

"Well Professor, I would really like to prove that I am innocent in all this, but I have business to attend to."

And with that, he left the Common Roon

**Authors Note**

**I am very sorry for cutting this here, but I have problems right now. It also explains the bad plot of this chapter. Sorry**


	5. The Secret Army

_Previously on HPIP:_

_Harry slowly stood up and started to explain. "__Was__ my best friend Professor. He tried to stun me while my back was turned. So, I did the only sensible thing to do at that time. I counter-attacked and he paid for it."_

_McGonagall was taken aback by this. __Was __his best friend? That was impossible! They were inseparable! She noticed the drift between them but she never thought it would become something as bad as this._

_"Well, explain to me why these two young ladies came to me saying that you attacked him first!"_

_Simple Professor, I did attack him first. As to why? Well, ask Dumbledore about that."_

_McGonagall was taken aback by that statement. What did Dumbledore have in all this? He has been gone for nearly a week now!_

_"Well Professor, I would really like to prove that I am innocent in all this, but I have business to attend to."_

_And with that, he left the Common Room._

Harry immediately left the Common Room and ran to the Room of Requirements. He paced before the wall three times before a wooden door appeared. He quickly went inside and looked at the place before him. This was the place had hid the Half-Blood Prince's book. He looked around the room. There was a closet to his left. Concentrating on the spell he was about to use, Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at a trophy case. _'It's a good thing that casting spells is a great way to release stress.' _He thought

"Flamignis Agnus!"

Suddenly, a torrent of fire shot from his wand and hit the trophy case in front of him. The glass exploded and hit the walls and other objects in a liquid heap.

Harry quickly pointed his wand at the closet

"Voltus!"

A beam of electricity connected to the door of the closet. It was accompanied with a loud thunderous noise which filled the entire room. The closet sizzled and burned, and after a few moments, there was a large gaping hole in the middle of the closet. It revealed the damage behind it.

Books, shelves, trophy cases, and a few other things were either burnt to the crisp, or melted in a yellow oozing liquid.

But, Harry was not done. He pointed his wand to his left, and unleashed a Fiendfyre in the shape of a large dragon. It burnt everything in sight, and Harry controlled it for about 30 minutes before unleashing a large water stream. It didn't turn into steam like a normal Aguamenti would. Instead, it collided with the Fiendfyre and made sizzling noises that filled the entire room.

Harry looked at the site before him. He had burned and destroyed everything.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Harry left the Room of Requirements and sent the rest of his day with his friends.

Later that day, Harry found himself walking the halls of Hogwarts alone. He was deep in thought; thinking about whether he should have repaired everything in the Room of Requirements. Shaking his head languidly, Harry dismissed that he wouldn't waste his time repairing useless things.

He sighed heavily as he entered the wall that lead to the Room of Requirement. In a few minutes, the DA, or the Freedom Guard as he liked to call it, was about to meet and have the most brutal training session ever. He started to pace, thinking about a training room with 3 dueling platforms, about 4 training dummies, and a mat in the middle.

He looked up at the door that appeared before him. He sighed wearily and entered. His eyes widened in amazement at the room before him. It had _exactly _what he willed for.

3 dueling platforms were in the room, they had the Freedom Guard logo in the middle. It was the image of a shield with dragons drawn on it and two swords crossed in front. He was very pleased with himself. He had drawn that logo a few hours ago and never thought that it'd look that good. Smiling to himself, Harry checked the room out. The dummies he had asked for looked like masked Death Eaters complete with the Dark Mark etched to their wooden arms. The mat he had asked for was colored blue. It also contained the FG logo in the middle. Harry smiled at the size of the mat. It was enough to put every FG member on it. He intended to use on training them Occlumency.

He continued to look around the room. There was a table on the far side of the room which could be used for feasts if he ever was up for it. There was a stage on the other side, which he thought would be good if he ever made an announcement.

Pleased, Harry sat down on a chair and waited for the members to arrive.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, Harry saw the members start to pile in with Seamus in the lead. They all looked expectantly at Harry. All were wondering what their _leader_ had to say.

Harry quietly got on the stage and motioned for everyone to stand at the space in front of him.

"Alright, alright. Settle down will you? Ok. Uhmm, you're probably wondering why I called for this meeting. Well, for one thing, I'm here to restart our training. Why? Well, you wouldn't want to be defenseless once the Death Eater's attack now do you? I also needed some help to fight this war. I won't be a cocky brat and say that I can do this on my own. I can't. That's why I asked Neville to gather you all, so that I can train you or at least help you guys to fight back. Now, I'm not forcing anyone to stay and help me, so anyone who finds this task too challenging or life threatening can go." Harry stated

No one left the room, everyone was looking at Harry bravely. After a sweep of Legillimency through their minds, Harry found that some of them were afraid, but wanted the Dark Lord to be killed so that they can live normal lives again.

People who were loyal to him nodded at him if he happened to look at them.

"Ok, now that I know everyone here wants Snake Breath dead, I'm going to start your training session. After, I'll divide you into squads based on your performance. Each squad of course, needs to have a leader. I won't assign a leader; rather, I'll let you pick your own leader. Just keep in mind that when picking a leader; make sure that you pick him because he will be a good leader, not because of the friendship you two shared. Oh, another thing. I won't be easy on training; you'll use all parts of your body when training. You've signed up for the army ladies, so if you want to back down now, then back down now."

Everyone in the room thought for a second, but they all remained.

"Good. Now, hustle up everyone, your training for my army will begin now!" Harry said with a smile

4 hours and 35 minutes later, a group of Gryffindors, Hupplepuffs, and Ravenclaws piled out of the Room of Requirements, sweaty and very tired.

Harry, or Sgt. Tough as everybody called him, made them run around 30 times before making them do pushups. After, he had them practice easy and sophisticated spells over and over again. He had them duel each other until the other one is mildly injured, or, disarmed. Many got injured, as many started to panic. Many bled, but after Harry casted some spells on them, it was like they never got injured. He had them drink pepper up potions and instructed them to do so before every meal. After, he got them to practice some more spells. Many with the dummies panicked, as the dummies tend to fight back.

Harry never got the chance to divide them, as all of them were a bit incompetent when it came to fights by wand or the muggle way.

Harry sighed deeply _'They have a looong way to go.'_

They all went back to their Common Rooms to either wash up or rest. All in all, the students who trained with Harry were physically weak.

The next day, Harry woke up alone in the boy's dormitories. Alone as in he was the only one awake. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sleeping with a happy smile plastered on their faces. Standing up to stretch a bit, Harry drew his plans for today. He was to go to Gringotts today, then, he will spend the rest of his day convincing Malfoy to be a spy for him. If he finished early, he'll train the FG again.

He went to the bathroom to wash up before going to Gringotts that day. Sighing in relief as yesterdays stress left him, Harry happily dressed up and got his all black cloak before going out of the Common Room and walked off to find an empty classroom. He found an empty Charms classroom and quietly put on his black cloak. He pulled its hood up before Jumping to the back of the Leakey Cauldron, just in front of the gate that reveals Diagon Alley. He tapped the stones on the wall and entered.

Diagon Alley was not as it used to be. Shops were either without a door, window, or a wall. Some shops were sizzling and smoking. _'Probably from the latest Death Eater attack.'_ Harry thought.

He shook his head, allowing the darkness of his robes to hide his face. Many people walking stood aside to let the dark hooded figure through. They were wondering if he was another Death Eater starting an attack. But, to their surprise, the figure calmly and silently went to Gringotts.

Harry entered Gringotts and went up to a teller.

"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to the Director please." Harry said politely

"And who might I ask are you?" The Goblin said

Harry raised his hood a bit, but not removing it. He raised it just enough for the Goblin to see

The Goblin looked at him before fully recognizing who he was. "Ah! I'm sorry My Lord. I'll get Director Ragnok now." The Goblin said

"Wait! Could you bring Bill Weasley too?" Harry asked

The Goblin eyed him for a moment before saying: "Why yes. I'll send him right away."

Harry thanked him and waited for a second before he saw Bill looking for him. Harry waved at him, motioning him to come over. Bill seemed to hesitate for a second before walking up to him.

"Hello Bill."

Bill smiled at him sadly and nodded curtly.

"Hello Harry."

"Right then, where's your father?" Harry asked

"He'll be here around 10. It's only 7, so you need to wait for 3 hours. I never even thought that you'd be able to come here. But I thought that you could have been sent a Portkey and so I brought dad." Bill said sadly

"That's good Bill. I have a meeting with the Director so it'll probably take a while. Also, if the spell reveals that your dad isn't being manipulated; rather acting on his own free will, then I have no choice but to leave you out. Well, Fred, George, you, or Charlie might not be shunned. I can only say that it won't be pleasant being with your family now. I suggest that if your father is acting on his own, you have to leave Britain. Forever." Harry calmly said.

Bill nodded in understanding and left Harry.

"We're ready for you." The Goblin Harry met earlier said

Harry followed the Goblin through some halls before being led to a room that looked like a meeting room Muggle Companies would usually use

He saw Ragnok seated at the head of the table with a few other Goblins seated at his side. There was a pile of paper which Harry could only guess to be documents concerning him. Smiling at Ragnok, Harry took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Hello Director. How was your morning?" Harry said politely

Ragnok seemed to be taken aback by the show of respect of a wizard. Not many wizards respect magical creatures like him.

"My morning was fine Lord Potter. Now, onto business. As you know Lord Potter, you are the heir of the Potter house and all of the Potter riches. I have taken the liberty of unfreezing the Potter vault, allowing money earned from one of your businesses to be taken to your vault. Currently, you have 530 Million Galleons. That value does not acknowledge the recalled money and money you earned from one of your businesses."

"Excuse me Director, but what businesses do I own exactly?" Harry asked

The Goblin to the left of Ragnok spoke this time

"You own 30% of shares in the Wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet, 20% of the shares and stocks of most of the shops in Diagon Alley, 10% of the shares and shops in Knockturn Alley, and lastly 50% of the shares in Magic-Muggle Industries."

"What's Magic-Muggle Industries?"

"Oh. It's an inactive Industry that makes Muggle things work in the Wizarding world."

Harry nodded in understanding. The Goblin looked at the paper he was holding and began to read again.

"There are a couple of Companies in the Muggle world that you also own. All of them are currently 'video game' manufacturing companies that profit greatly. The games that they currently are producing are the Call of Duty franchise and the Halo Series. They make at least a million dollars in profit per game they produce." The Goblin said

The Goblin now had Harry's full attention. He owned a video game company! Harry was excited as a plan formed in his mind. He would have to visit Dudley and Dursleys someday.

"Oh, you also own and electronics company called Samsung."

Harry's smiled the widest smile he had. _'Oh I can't wait for Christmas.' _He thought evilly.

"Ok. So, where are these companies located? I'd like to visit some of them sometime." Harry asked

Samsung is in Tokyo, Japan. The two video game companies are both in America. Namely Bungie and Infinity Ward are in America. Treyarch, the co-owner of the Call of Duty series, is a company owned by your late Godfather, Sirius Black."

Then, Ragnok's eyes suddenly grew. "I forgot about that! Lord Potter, Lord Black left you a will that you were supposed to hear a read ago!" Ragnok said. He immediately stood up and ran out of the room.

'_Wow, Sirius left me a will. Dumbledore said that he couldn't since he was on the run.' _Harry thought angrily. Dumbledore was going to pay, but on his own terms.

Harry waited until Ragnok came back carrying what looked like an envelope. He handed Harry the envelope and told him to read it.

Harry opened the envelope and began to read

_I, Sirius Orion Black, declare that this is my last will and testament_

_I declare that all previous wills or testaments be null and void_

_WEW. Okay, now that we got past that legal stuff, I'd like to begin with the Weasleys. I give you…1 Galleon. Hahaha. That's right, 1 Galleon. I knew what you were planning for Harry, so I planned on my own. Hahaha. Great Prank eh? Now, for Dumbledore…..NOTHING. _

_You manipulative old coot! You think that you could hide everything you planned for Harry from me? WELL BOOHOO! How can a wizard like you be called great? Seriously; leader of the light? Pfft! You're even worse than Voldemort!_

_Well, that's two of my 'wills' down. To Harry I guess._

_Well cub, I guess I'm dead. I know that the Manipulators will try to hide this will from you..so I'm just going to say…._

_I'm declaring Harry James Potter be my heir. The entire Black family riches now belong to you cub! I give everything I have to you(some stuff are not to be given of course. My underwear is an example of this). The Muggle Company, Arms Industry, now belongs to you. Use the company to your pleasure. You never know what muggle weapons can do. They're very advantageous if I should say so myself._

_Now, to fun things. I'm giving you the 'video game'(whatever that is) company, Treyarch, to you. Your fathers company, Infinity Ward, is a partner of my Treyarch. Again, you never know what muggle things can do. You can maybe get some ideas and what not…_

_Anyway, the Goblins should give anything else I have missed, since I have instructed them specifically to give them to you. _

_Pup, I'm sorry I can't be there for you till the very end, but know this, I love you very much. You were like my own son. If I could, I would've adopted you. But since I was on the run plus Dumbledore's interference, it would be weird when you suddenly become a Black. _

_I Love you Harry. _

_Sirius Out._

Harry felt teary after the last part of the letter. He was supposed to be a Black. But Dumbledore and the Ministry wouldn't allow it. He'd have to change a few things once he has won.

"Well Mr. Potter, I believe that it's time to come to more serious business." Said Ragnok

For the next three hours, Harry learned and handled everything he had inherited from both Sirius and his parents. He had learned that he had 9 estates or manors from both the Black and Potter family. He had chosen a manor in France, which was the Potter Manor, to stay in during Christmas.

Harry left the meeting room at exactly 10 o'clock to meet Bill and Mr. Weasley. He found them waiting near the entrance. They were currently engaged in a conversation about (from what Harry heard) Charlie coming home for Christmas.

Harry approached them quietly. He was trying to get Bill's attention. Finally, after a few failed attempts, Bill noticed him and said something to his father. Bill and Mr. Weasley walked towards Harry. Mr. Weasley was eyeing Harry quietly. It seemed that he thought that Harry was a Death Eater. He would, considering that Harry was wearing Dark clothes.

"Can we get a private room Bill?" Harry asked in a disguised voice

Bill nodded and motioned the both of them to follow him. He led them to the halls Harry had entered through earlier, but instead of the meeting room, Bill led them to a room that looked like a living room. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace. Bill motioned Mr. Weasley to sit on the chair to the right. Harry just stood straighter, concentrating himself for the task he was about to do.

"Ok Bill, spill. Who is this man?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Do you trust me dad?"

"What? What is this about Bill?" Said Mr. Weasley, alarmed

Bill looked at Harry

"Do it. Whatever you have to do to prove that he's innocent, just do it."

Mr. Weasley immediately jumped and pointed his wand at the cloaked figure

Harry looked at Harry before wandlessly disarmed him. Mr. Weasley looked at him with wide eyes. Harry took off his hood and stared at Mr. Weasley straight in the eyes.

Arthur looked at the figure as it removed its hood. He wasn't prepared when Harry revealed himself. He thought that this was a joke until he looked at Harry in the eye. Something had changed, something in Harry had changed. A change, Arthur beckoned, that was good.

"Harry. Is it really? What are you doing here? I thought that Christmas break starts tomorrow?" Mr. Weasley asked

Harry ignored the question

"Mr. Weasley, I need to ask you something. Do you have some memories that seem _weird _to you? Do you have some memories that have blank spaces between them?" Harry asked. As soon as he said this, he started helping Mr. Weasley with his memories. As expected, Harry found altered and blank spots in his memories.

Mr. Weasley stared at Harry in curiosity. He did have weird and blank spots in his memories. Where was he getting with all this?

"Well Mr. Weasley?"

"Why yes, yes I do have some Harry."

"Then I'm afraid that Dumbledore has been using you Mr. Weasley." Harry simply stated

Arthur looked at Harry in complete and utter shock. Dumbledore, use him? Preposterous! Dumbledore would do no such thing!

"It's true dad. I have dug up some files and found that Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry since his parents died. I would have done something about it but, Harry's already emancipated. So there wasn't really anything else to do. I'm sorry dad, but it looks like someone in our family is a disgrace. He, She, or they have been accepting Dumbledore's stolen money in exchange for something. I'm really really sorry dad." Bill said to his father pleadingly

Arthur was shocked. Someone from the Weasley Clan steal from a Potter? Someone was trying to trick him! These two must be Polyjuiced! He had to tell Dumbledore about this!

TBC

**A/N: well, how's that for a cliffhanger? Hahaha. Hate me all you want but cmon! This was the perfect place to cut it. For me at least. Anyway, review! Tell me how it was. If it was bad, then tell me so I can replace the chapter or improve my writing skills. The more reviews I get, the more I'll be happy. That's two chapters in one week people! Review review review please!**


	6. The Light Mark

_Previously on HPIP:_

_"Then I'm afraid that Dumbledore has been using you Mr. Weasley." Harry simply stated_

_Arthur looked at Harry in complete and utter shock. Dumbledore, use him? Preposterous! Dumbledore would do no such thing!_

_"It's true dad. I have dug up some files and found that Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry since his parents died. I would have done something about it but, Harry's already emancipated. So there wasn't really anything else to do. I'm sorry dad, but it looks like someone in our family is a disgrace. He, She, or they have been accepting Dumbledore's stolen money in exchange for something. I'm really really sorry dad." Bill said to his father pleadingly_

_Arthur was shocked. Someone from the Weasley Clan steal from a Potter? Someone was trying to trick him! These two must be Polyjuiced! He had to tell Dumbledore about this!_

Arthur looks around the room, trying to find a way out. Harry- no, a Death Eater- had disarmed him and he was now defenseless.

Harry took a peek into Mr. Weasley's mind. He doubted him, believing that he was a polyjuiced Death Eater. Harry smiled and sat down on one of the chairs

"Mr. Weasley, I can assure you that I am no Death Eater. Oh, and I have your wand right here." Harry said, showing Arthur's wand in his left hand.

Arthur seemed to relax and panic at the same time. He wanted to believe this _Harry_, but couldn't. He had used Legillimency on him. That wasn't Harry, unless Dumbledore failed to mention that he was teaching young Harry Legillimency.

Arthur had known about the existence of Legillimency and Occlumency ever since he was in his second year at Hogwarts. He had tried and succeeded in practicing Occlumency in his seventh year. His mind shields were strong enough to withstand a minor Legillimens attack. They were strong enough to keep small attacks from Dumbledore out, but they would certainly fail if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked him.

"Alright. But make me believe that you are Harry and you are Bill." Arthur asked

"Well, for one thing, Gringotts doesn't allow anyone who's Polyjuiced to enter the building. If they _are _able to enter, the Goblin's eyes would see through their Polyjuiced faces or disillusioned body. Oh, don't forget the fact that if I were a Death Eater, I would've tortured you to insanity by now." Harry said in a serious voice

Mr. Weasley looked back and forth between Harry and Bill. True, Gringotts didn't allow Polyjuiced people to enter. But, would that prove anything?

Harry read Mr. Weasley's mind and said "I'm sorry about this. But this is the only way you'll believe me."

Bill and Arthur both looked up at Harry to find him pointing his wand at Mr. Weasley.

"Moremo Ar Ligafe."

A white light hit Mr. Weasley square in the face. He stumbled backwards before falling completely on his back.

Harry and Bill both looked down at Arthur's body. He was clutching his head with both hands and was curled up into a fetal position.

Arthur fell back in pain. Hundred of memories suddenly started to go back into his mind. Memories of battling Dumbledore to protect himself from being Imperio'd. Memories of his own son obliviating him, finding bank statements that showed that they had stolen from Harry, being pushed down the stairs by Ginny, being cursed numerous times in the back by Hermione. All of it suddenly went back into Arthur's mind. He felt like he was under the Imperious curse, only the pain was contained in his head. It hurt so much that Arthur wanted to die just to save himself from this terrible ordeal.

"You think he'll believe us? Don't you think that he'll say that you implanted memories into his mind rather than making them come back? This could make things much worse Harry."

"I hope not. If my theory's correct, he should believe us."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he was obliviated and imperio'd countless times before. If I'm right, the amount of lost and blank memories should make an emotional impact on him. He should see that the memories fit perfectly well with some of his blank spots, or, he should see that the 'wrong' memories he has are, well, false. He should see the new memories as the 'real' ones."

"I hope your theory's right Harry. By the way, did you check to see if Ginny, Ron, or Hermione have been obliviated?"

"I didn't need to. You have to be willing to deposit and withdraw anything from your bank account."

"Meaning?" Bill asked with a confused look on his face.

"Meaning that the three manipulators were willing when they deposited my money into their bank accounts. If they were true friends, they would've asked me if they could take the money. So I rest my case, you can't be Imperio'd to rob money straight from a Gringotts client. You have to be willing, which is what the three manipulators are. Sadly, I found out from Griphook that your mother was one of them. I'm sorry Bill."

Bill looked at Harry sadly.

"Bill, I need to ask a favor from you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you be my spy in the Order for me?"

"What? What for? Don't tell me that you'll go MIA to look for a madman that'll kill you. You're not even trained well!"

Harry smiled at him "Not exactly. I'm well trained. I'm not what I appear to be. Also, I'm not going missing."

"Then what do you need info for?"

"Amusement Bill. Lots and lots of amusement."

"Amusement?"

"Yep. Since I'm independent now, the order and Dumbdick can't tell me to do anything. I'd like to hear what their reactions are once I'm missing. Not missing totally, just under the order's and Voldemort's radar. Trust me in this Bill."

Bill stared at Harry for a moment before agreeing. Seeing the order in mayhem would be fun.

"Alright, be serious for a while Harry."

Harry's amused smile faded and an all serious look came over him.

"I'm taking the fight back to him. I've got new friends and allies. I also got myself a shiny new army." Harry said, his amused smile and voice returning.

"Army?"

"Yes Bill. And I'd like you to be part of it. I'm not that incompetent boy everyone once knew. I've changed for the better. I'm serious about everything now. No more Quidditch. I'm all game. I'm taking down Moldywarts even if my life is taken. I'll kill if I have to. No more Mr. Nice Guy Bill. It's time that I actually fight him. Believe me when I say this Bill, I will kill him."

Bill looked at Harry in shock. Perhaps he has changed for good. He just hoped that it's a good change.

"Alright, I'll join. But, how do I send info to you? Dumbledore's sure to screen any mail being sent out."

"Leave that to me. Just be there tomorrow when the train arrives back at King's Cross. I'll give you the instructions then. Oh, and Bill, thanks."

Bill nodded and sat down on a chair. Harry did the same and sat down on the chair opposite of Bill.

2 hours later, Arthur slowly opened his eyes and let himself adjust to the light. Memories of what occurred slowly crept back into his mind. _'Damn you Dumbledore! Damn you!'_ He thought.

He slowly stood up and scratched his head lightly. He noticed two figures to his left. He turned and found Bill and Harry looking at him expectantly.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley while wearing his cloak. His meeting with the Weasley's and the Goblin's had been far better than he had expected. After restoring Mr. Weasley's memories, he had agreed to become Harry's spy in Dumbledore's inner circle. Harry smiled brightly at this. He had gained to informants in one day. Things just couldn't get any better. All in all, he had spent 5 hours more with the two Weasleys. It was now nearing nighttime, and Harry had yet to buy the things he wanted to buy for today.

He was walking towards Madame Malkin's to get better clothes. He wanted to have better clothes. Clothes that actually fit him.

He had bought a new trunk, which had seven magically expanded compartments. The compartments were like rooms. He thought that he'd use it to train whenever the Room of Requirements or any other training room were not available.

2 hours later, Harry walked out of Madame Malkins in new Robes. He was dressed like a proper head of house was supposed to dress. He still had his hooded robe on though, so that he won't catch any unwanted attention.

He ate some Ice Cream and was about to exit Diagon Alley when people started screaming.

He turned on his heel and found 8 dark hooded figures attacking civilians.

'_ooh. Death Eater's at this time of day eh? Well this is like an early Christmas Present.' _ Harry said with a smile.

He conjured a black mask and covered his face with it. It was just 5:30 in the afternoon, but the darkness had already settled in.

Harry quietly walked up to two of the Death Eaters that wondered away from the group. They were both torturing a young girl.

"Haha! Scream baby! Scream! Hahahahaha! Come here! Imperio! Undress youself!" The Death Eater on the left said

Before the girl could do his command, Harry kicked the man between his legs, making him crumble to the ground in pain.

"What the-"

Before he could finish, Harry quietly blended in with the shadow that a nearby building was casting. The Death Eater threw a killing curse at the dark wall, hoping to catch whatever boy was clinging to it. Harry quietly jumped on the air on top of the man and caught him of guard. He tackled the man to the ground, kicking and punching whatever he could.

He caught the man on the head with a kick, making him grunt in pain and fall back on his back.

The other Death Eater had now stood up. He pointed his wand at this cloaked figure and sent a killing curse flying at its way.

Harry instinctively moved aside and again blended in with the shadows

The man looked around. That, being, whatever it was, kept disappearing. He back pedaled before he hit someone. He turned around to find his fellow Death Eater sporting a large gash above his eyebrow.

"McNair! Are you alright?"

"Shut up! You'll expose us!"

Suddenly, a sound to their left made them both turn around. They found an alley bathed in shadows.

McNair moved forward. He wanted to give this stupid prat a lesson.

"Come out coward! Come! Fight us like a true man!" McNair said

"Alright. If you say so. Voltus! Liquiagna! Sartamesi! Jukliu! Hasephere! Alks! Barmarese! Hulikus! Margoux! Daks!"

McNair stared at the 10 spells coming towards them. He was surprised at how someone can cast spells at that speed. He instinctively cast a shield charm but found out that it was a wrong choice. All 10 spells just went through the shield and headed straight for the two of them.

McNair was able to doge 5 of them, but was caught by the other 5. He was thrown into the air and collapsed to the ground,-dead.

Gregory Goyle dodged the 5 other spells coming to him. His friend, McNair, had just been killed by spells that he did not know. He stared at his fallen comrade's body lying on the ground. He was sizzling and his clothes were completely burnt. His arms were in a strange angle, his legs were both cut off. _'I have to get out of here.' _

"Not a chance fatty. You'll be my messenger." Said a dark voice

Goyle looked above- there it was, the mask of death itself, boring deep into his soul.

"Boo." At that, Goyle was taken by the Dark figure.

Bellatrix Lestrange was having the time of her life. She had tortured and killed 5 people now. The only problem was that McNair and Goyle had strayed away from the group. She was now left with 5 other people at her disposal. She smiled as she killed another one in front of a book shop. She burned the book shop and laughed maniacally.

She was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she turned around. There, on the ground, was Goyle. He was lower body was burnt to the crisp. On his forehead were two engraved words. _'Get out.'_

Bellatrix stared at his body angrily. Someone had killed one of his dark Lord's minions. Whoever this was, it had to be punished.

She looked at the 5 Death Eaters before her. They were all staring at the burnt body of Goyle.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Kill everyone! This will show whoever killed Goyle that were not to be messed with!"

"On the contrary Lestrange, I think that you are not supposed to mess with me." A dark and chilling voice said. "Leave now! Leave before I cut your boy's testicles off."

"Who are you! Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a chillingly quiet voice said in her ear. "I'm you worse nightmare." At that, she was hoisted up into the air.

The 5 remaining Death Eaters looked at the place where Bellatrix had once been before. They all formed a circle that protected each other's backs.

"I told you to leave. But you didn't want to. Ok then, let's do this your way."

Bellatrix unmoving body suddenly fell in front of a Death Eater. It was followed by the appearance of a dark figure with a mask as black as night.

"Boo."

The Death Eater cast a killing curse at the figure, but it quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry reappeared in front of an unsuspecting Death Eater. "Revalk!" He said, pointing at the floor beneath the man.

Suddenly, hundreds of vines erupted from the ground and took the Death Eater by his knees, pulling him into the ground. The Death Eater screamed for help, but instead he watched in horror as 3 of his comrades were pulled into the ground along with him.

The last two Death Eaters watched in shock as their friends were sucked into the ground. They never had the chance to say anything as they were hit in the chest and passed out.

Harry sighed in relief as the last two Death Eaters fell unconscious. He smiled at his work and went to the three bodies he had captured earlier. He went to McNair and pointed his wand at his body. _'Man, it's a good thing my illusion charms work.' _He thought while removing the charms off his body and enervating him. He did the same to Goyle and Bellatrix. He tied all three of them and placed them in the middle of the Alley.

"Well Munchers, I believe the Aurors will handle the rest. It's a good thing I practiced Charms." He said before walking away. He entered the building Bellatrix had just burned before removing his cloak and shrinking them into his pocket. He looked up at the sky above the new battlefield. '_Well, better cast the Freedom Guard's mark.' _suddenly, a purple-black orb appeared in his hand. He pointed it at the sky and it shot off towards the open air. The mark of the Freedom Guard suddenly appeared on top of Diagon Alley. Satisfied with his work, Harry turned around and jumped out of the Alley.


	7. The Spy, The Generals, and a Tiny God

_Previously on HPIP:_

_Harry reappeared in front of an unsuspecting Death Eater. "Revalk!" He said, pointing at the floor beneath the man._

_Suddenly, hundreds of vines erupted from the ground and took the Death Eater by his knees, pulling him into the ground. The Death Eater screamed for help, but instead he watched in horror as 3 of his comrades were pulled into the ground along with him._

_The last two Death Eaters watched in shock as their friends were sucked into the ground. They never had the chance to say anything as they were hit in the chest and passed out._

_Harry sighed in relief as the last two Death Eaters fell unconscious. He smiled at his work and went to the three bodies he had captured earlier. He went to McNair and pointed his wand at his body. __'Man, it's a good thing my illusion charms work.' __He thought while removing the charms off his body and enervating him. He did the same to Goyle and Bellatrix. He tied all three of them and placed them in the middle of the Alley._

_"Well Munchers, I believe the Aurors will handle the rest. It's a good thing I practiced Charms." He said before walking away. He entered the building Bellatrix had just burned before removing his cloak and shrinking them into his pocket. He looked up at the sky above the new battlefield. '__Well, better cast the Freedom Guard's mark.' __suddenly, a purple-black orb appeared in his hand. He pointed it at the sky and it shot off towards the open air. The mark of the Freedom Guard suddenly appeared on top of Diagon Alley. Satisfied with his work, Harry turned around and jumped out of the Alley._

Harry appeared in an alley behind the electronic store that the Goblins showed him earlier. He took a moment to catch his breath and slowly walked to the front of the store. He smiled when he looked up at the sign. '_Samsung.'_

Harry walked entered the shop and was greeted by some of the clerks. He smiled at them appreciatively and took a look around. There were LCD TV's along with a few DVD players and Blu-Ray players. He smiled when he found the perfect TV to tease his dear Uncle. Grinning madly, Harry called for one of the clerks to assist him. A clerk, who Harry identified as Sophia Sy, approached him.

"Yes sir, How may I help you?"

"Yeah, well, I like to buy this TV."

The girl looked questioningly at Harry.

"Aren't you a bit too young for buying a TV?"

Harry laughed loudly at this and said. "I'm older than I look."

The girl just shrugged and went on to explain what the LCD TV was all about.

Harry just nodded appreciatively at the girl and soon found himself paying for the TV using his Muggle/Wizard Charge card given to him by the Goblins in case he needed something and he didn't have any Galleons on him. He could've just walked out of there without paying, but he wasn't going to exercise his rights as the owner of the company…yet.

"I'd like that delivered to our house on the 25th."

Harry said to the clerk, a tall Indian man who appeared to be in his late 20' clerk just lazily asked for his address and took his card for validation.

Harry took the card from the man when he was finished. He exited the store and hid behind a dumpster. Checking to see if no one was there, he silently jumped back to Hogwarts.

Landing in same classroom he had jumped out of earlier, Harry used a cleaning charm on himself to get rid of the day's stresses: odors, blood, dust, and etc. He didn't want to raise suspicion and now certainly was not the time for people to call him a Dark Lord. If he was going to fight Voldemort effectively, he needed an army. Don't get him wrong though, he could take down Voldemort all by himself. But that would have been a lengthy adventure. Considering that he was alone, no backup, no support, no nothing.

With a shrug, he moved out of the classroom and took a look at the watch on his wrist. It read 6:40. Just in time for dinner to start. Smiling, he quickly walked down the corridor heading to Gryffindor tower.

Entering the tower like a ghost, he slowly made his way up to the sixth year boy's dorm and changed his clothes. The dorm was empty, considering that everyone was at dinner. Not feeling hungry himself, Harry decided to draw up some plans for his army. Basically, there were 120 members at the maximum. _That_ was a whole company. He needed at least 30 squads with a minimum of 4 members each. But that would make handling of his troops a much harder task. But, if he assigned two or three competent enough commanders, handling should be no problem. The question now was who. Neville would be a good idea, but Harry knew that he was thinking about assigning him because he was a close friend, and that he has never turned his back on him before. That alone should be a trait of his commanders, but he needed those traits plus the skill and ingenuity of a real army commander.

Luna was a good option. She was brilliant and most of all, _competent._ Sure she was weird sometimes, but that's what makes her special. Her controlled emotions would be a great tool if she was to think clearly. After all, and angry man can make rash decisions, a panicked man would just get him and his team killed. However, Luna was not an authority figure. Many members of the FG despise and ridicule her like the non-members do.

Dean and Seamus would be considered, but they needed to learn more. And they certainly needed to get smarter too.

He wasn't ridiculing them, they were smart. If they worked harder, they would've surpassed Hermione and the Patil twins. They were just like Harry before he received the knowledge core from Xehanort.

Next on the list were the Weasley twins. Though Harry never had a chance to validate his belief that Fred and George were not one of the people who had betrayed him, they were a great liability. Their cunning minds in modifying things and planning pranks would be a great addition to his army. He could entrust them in planning missions to both the Order and the DE's. But, as he thought before, he still didn't know if they were clueless like their father.

Harry felt a migraine coming to. The positions for commanders were open, but what about the sub-positions. There was the position of battalion commander. Then, there was the position of Squad leader. The position for squad leader should be easy enough, since all he had to do was pick the most reliable person from the group.

Stretching for a bit, Harry decided to go down to the Common Room and wait until the others get back. If all goes well, and his army was trained, they should be able to make light raids by summer. If some squads are trained earlier, then they would be able to strike just after New Year.

Massaging his head for a moment, Harry suddenly remembered his supposed task for today. _Malfoy._

He quickly ran from the Common Room, just in time for the students in Gryffindor to come back. He was able to squeeze past them and move quickly to the classroom that he dragged Malfoy in to. Along the way, he saw Neville, Dean and Seamus among the crowd, but they didn't notice him as students bumped into them. He was suddenly stopped in his tracks by none other than Collin Creevey.

"Harry! Where have you been all day? We've been looking for you for ages! Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you, but we couldn't find you. Where were you?"

Harry didn't answer the question. Instead, he screamed a loud 'thanks' over his shoulder as he ran to the classroom he dragged Malfoy into before. He'll talk to Dumbledore later.

Opening the door, Harry half-expected Malfoy to be there, and he was. Sitting on one of the tables in the room was none other than Harry's sworn enemy.

"Well, I never thought you'd go."

Malfoy looked at him smugly. "Cut to the chase Potter. What do you want?"

"As I said before, I want to make a deal with you."

"What could you possibly do to make me leave the Dark Lord?"

"Hmm, an opportunity Draco. A chance to restart your life. You've been marked right? How can you guarantee that after this war is over, wizards will reign? Honestly Malfoy, have you seen what a muggle can do? They can drop something on our heads and instantly kill our race in one instant. They have weapons far more deadly than the killing curse. Did you know that they wage war using a virus? Oh yes, they can take a sample of our blood and turn it into a strain that will kill anyone with magical blood in them."

Malfoy snorted. "I don't believe you."

Harry smiled. "Of course you won't. You're thinking that we wizards have are far more superior than the muggles, well, sorry to burst your bubble Malfoy, but we aren't."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Harry just shrugged. "I don't need to prove it. There is evidence all around us. If you take a look at muggle London, you'll find that they have a more luxurious lifestyle than ours."

Malfoy started to sweat a little. Harry believed he knew that that was the truth. He just wasn't able to believe it.

"Look, you still have a choice. If you choose to walk away, then walk away. However, be advised that if you choose to walk away, you'll be living on the streets once the war is over."

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

Harry's smile widened. "You'll see Malfoy. You'll see."

Malfoy just sat there, stunned. Something in Harry's words spoke to him, telling him that he was somehow telling the truth. Joining Harry would mean trouble for him and his family. But he needed a way out of Voldemort's grasp. He had taken it too far. Killing innocent people was not in Malfoy's list of things he wanted. Raping wasn't either. He began to wonder why his father joined the Dark Lord. He must've been out of his mind joining a creep like him.

With a sigh, he looked up and found Harry looking expectantly at him.

"Fine, I'll join you. But I swear, if my mother is hurt, I swear that I'm going to kill you."

"Hmm, I doubt she'll get hurt. You hate your father for letting you become a Death Eater right? Well, you won't have to put up with him anymore. His rules, well, they won't concern you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see. Oh, and by the way, you joining me means that you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Simply become my spy."

"What?"

"Just become my spy. Just until the end of January. After that, your home free. You'll be hidden from Voldy and his minions."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Simple, I knew you were already a Death Eater, and yet I haven't turned you over to the Authorities."

"Hmm. Good point."

**A/N: Okkaayy, I'm sooo sorry for not updating for the past days. My life has just been hectic for the past couple of months. W/ my friends too busy with their own personal affiliations, I didn't have anything to draw inspiration from. That made me lose my interest in writing for a moment. Also I had to write a script for my English project. The fact that I had to make a script based on a musical was giving me headaches everytime I had to start writing it. **

**My life in love also isn't helping. I had to break it off with my Girl, cause, well, I didn't love her anymore. I'm sharing this with you because I know that your digital insults don't mean a thing. Also, I'm trying to say sorry for not updating in a loong time. As I said, busy life, hectic schedule, no time for recreation(which is me writing this. CMON! I enjoy writing this fic.)**

**Forgive me if the plot in this story was bad. I accidentally burned my notebook containing the notes I had for this. I had to make up this chapter as I go. Also, excuse the bad conversations in this one, especially with Malfoy. I had no idea how to convince him, since I haven't been able to move on from the trauma the musical script did. **

**If I don't update by next week, I'm probably dead or I'm just lazily playing Bioshock or Halo. **

**PEACE! **

**Read! Review! Like! Whatever it is you do! See you next chapter folks!**

**P.S. I'll fix this chapter in due time. Right now, I'm still getting over the script. Also, when I say fix, I mean replace. So you might see a better Chapter Seven in atleast 3-5 weeks. (Hey, I have to write other chapters don't I?) Hopefully, summer in my country should help me write more, as I won't have school work then.**


	8. A Rendezvous with Destiny

_"Fine, I'll join you. But I swear, if my mother is hurt, I swear that I'm going to kill you."_

_"Hmm, I doubt she'll get hurt. You hate your father for letting you become a Death Eater right? Well, you won't have to put up with him anymore. His rules, well, they won't concern you anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just wait and see. Oh, and by the way, you joining me means that you have to do something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"Simply become my spy."_

_"What?"_

_"Just become my spy. Just until the end of January. After that, your home free. You'll be hidden from Voldy and his minions."_

_"How do I know I can trust you?"_

_"Simple, I knew you were already a Death Eater, and yet I haven't turned you over to the Authorities."_

_"Hmm. Good point."_

Harry rolled his eyes in humor. Sometimes, Malfoy acted really stupid. Then, a thought crossed his mind. It made his smile turn into a frown in a second. The sudden change of expression caught Malfoy's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Harry looked at angrily and said "I'm talking to Dumbledore next."

Malfoy looked confused at this. "What's the problem then? I thought that you were his "Weapon?"

Harry sighed deeply. "I was. Look, it's a long story. A REALLY long one. I'll tell you about it all on the train tomorrow."

Malfoy furrowed his brows together. "Okay. Well, I can't say that I don't doubt you, but, I guess I can trust you….." He stood up and started walking towards the door. "For now." He stepped out, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He threw his head back and let out a heavy sigh. What would this coming conversation with Dumbledore bring? What would happen to him? Would he be able to dodge the curse he knew would come from Dumbledore? Would he be able to fight back? Even with his new skills and sharpened senses, would he be able to defeat someone with the actual hardened experience? Somehow, he knew he would be able to do this. He DID defeat Death Eaters in the alley. But they were different, experience wise.

Pinching the bridge of his nose lightly, he made his way out of the room. He tried to control the thoughts that were surging through him as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office. Walking down one hallway to the other, he silently wished that Dumbledore wouldn't lay the topic about his Gringotts vault onto the table. If he did, well, Harry didn't know what would happen. If Dumbledore even dared to try and get him back on his side, all hell would break loose.

Arriving in front of the Goblin that was used to enter the office, Harry breathed one last sigh before waiting. The Gargoyle spiraled upwards, revealing a set of stairs that would ultimately lead to the office of the old Headmaster.

He climbed them, putting emphasis on every step. He was sure that Dumbledore was watching him this very minute, plotting his actions to get him back on his side, something that was very futile.

Harry arrived at the door and opened it. The room hadn't changed at all in the last few weeks of Dumbledore's absence. The trinkets he had broken last year was repaired, along with the other things he damaged during his rampant behavior.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual, his long white beard flowing magnificently to his hidden waist. The twinkle in his eyes were still there, along with the grandfatherly looks. He, Harry believed, was still trying to project that image of goodness. Harry wasn't to be fooled however. He has already fell for the false image this man had shown everyone. He wasn't going to be fooled again.

"Hello Harry." Said Dumbledore

"Hello Professor. You called for me?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Yes Harry. I did. You may want to sit down for this. It is, I believe, going to be quiet a lengthy conversation."

Harry thought about this for a second. If he sat down, his mobility would be lessened, making it harder for him to dodge any spells. He put his hand under his chin. "No thank you Professor. I'm much more comfortable standing up."

"Are you sure? This chair is charmed to be comfortable." Said Dumbledore

"No sir. I really feel much better standing up."

"Okay Harry….." Said Dumbledore in a sad tone

"Well, as I said, this is going to be a lengthy conversation. As you may have known, this is about Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore put his intent gaze on Harry, as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, he continued. "He, along with Ms. Weasley and Granger, told me of the events some days ago. You nearly killed your best-friend Harry. You do realize the gravity of your situation? I could have you expelled. But, since you need all the training to defeat Voldemort, I'm not."

Harry inaudibly groaned at the man's attempts to get him back. "Firstly sir, I don't think that you should even tell me about expulsion. I didn't initiate the attack, he did. Sure I punched him squarely in the face, but it was for good reason. He was the one who tried to stun me while I was not prepared. I do believe that using spells is much more violent and dangerous than using a much more….physical approach."

Just then, he felt a slight tugging sensation behind his head. He focused on the entity in his mind and roughly pushed it out. Dumbledore's head was thrown backwards as his probing mind was pushed out.

Dumbledore was mildly surprised at the small show of Occlumency. So he did absorb something from his classes with Snape. Shaking off the shock, he focused on the conversation they were having.

"What was the reason of your sudden physical attack?" He asked. He wanted to know whether or not young Ronald was lying to him about Harry's discovery of his plans.

Harry frowned inwardly as Dumbledore finished his question. He knew this question was coming. Should he tell him the truth? Should he even say anything at all? Making his decision, he proceeded to talk.

"I know about your plans Headmaster." Said Harry in a threatening voice

Dumbledore seemed unaffected about this. Harry figured that this was because he already knew what to expect.

"Oh. Well, I hope you understand my reasons behind my actions."

"I don't headmaster. I really don't." Said Harry, his temper suddenly rising. "You stole from me, stole from my family. You stole me my childhood! You took away everything that I should have had! You imprisoned my Godfather when you knew perfectly well that he was innocent! You took away everything!"

"Now Harry, we can-"

"NO! I WON'T HAVE ANY OF YOUR CRAP! YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING! DON'T YOU TRY AND TELL ME THAT YOU DID IT ALL FOR THE DAMN GREATER GOOD! WHAT YOU DID WAS NOTHING BUT A REPRESENTATION OF THE THING I AM TRYING TO ERADICATE!"

Dumbledore seemed to be a bit angered a bit, but somehow, he managed to hide this under that image he was trying to project. "Now Harry. I did it to protect you. To help you. After all," He calmly put his hand on his wand that was on the string that tied his beard. "You need my help. You need me Harry. You need….OBLIVIATE!"

Harry saw Dumbledore grab his wand and quickly ducked, just in time as an Obliviate spell came flying above him. He wandlessly summoned his wand and rolled forwards, just behind the chair. He grabbed it and used it as a shield to block the other spells that came his way.

Dumbledore gritted his teeth as he sent spell after spell at the boy. He was not making this easy. He moved around his table and continued firing at him. He fired stunners, jinxes, and other harmless spells at him. But, since they were spells typically used by a student, Harry easily sent them away. He thanked the founders for making this room a little bit big. It saved him from the deflected spells that came whizzing by. He smiled as a spell crossed his mind.

"Accio chair!"

The chair Harry was holding suddenly flew out of his grasp. He saw it fly towards Dumbledore. He merely levitated it away. He then proceeded to fire spell after spell at him. Harry gritted his teeth as the spells hit his modified shield. Sizzling and other indescribable sounds came after the spells connected to his shield.

A chorus of 'OBLIVIATE' filled the room as Dumbledore continued to fire at Harry. The boy in question continued to protect himself until he backpedalled enough to reach the door.

"NO! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE!"

Harry blocked all the spells and prepared to send one of his own. Pointing his wand at the man, he wished for the heavens that his spell would connect.

"Voltus Maxima!" A blue thick lightning bolt shot from his wand. If Dumbledore hadn't blocked it, he would be burnt. His block however, didn't stop the force of the spell. He flew backwards and hit his head on the edge of the table, knocking him out and making blood trickle down towards his robes.

Harry took slow deep breaths to stabilize himself. He didn't have time to waste, he had to move quickly. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the previous hallway. He checked if anyone was looking and silently jumped in front of the Gryffindor Common room door.

Silently applauding himself for his actions, he went inside. The common room was empty, save for the furniture and the tables. He climbed the stairs, heading for the sixth year boys dorms. When he entered, he found Ron, who had looked at him with a smirk on his face, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and his other classmates.

Neville was about to open his mouth to say something, but Ron beat him to it.

"Harry! Where were you? You've been gone all day!" Said a now smiling Ron.

Harry smiled inwardly at this. He had no idea that he just defeated one of the greatest wizards in the world, though he did fight dirty.

"Shut up Weasley. Your leader hasn't been able to touch me."

Ron looked shocked at this news and quickly ran out of the room. Harry heard the unmistakable voices of Hermione and Ginny downstairs. Then, silence.

"Harry, what wa-" began Neville.

"Don't ask yet. Later Neville, later I'll tell you. Right now, I have to get out of here." He then proceeded to walk to his four poster bed and pointed at the objects he owned inside the room.

"Pakerus!"

Objects started flying through the air and started to arrange themselves accordingly. The books that he had bought in Diagon Alley arranged alphabetically and placed themselves inside Harry's trunk.

When it was all done, he grabbed the trunk and motioned for the 3 boys to follow him. They exited the tower and Harry led them all to an empty classroom. He set his trunk on a table and began to talk.

"Right, I don't have much time. You lot' have to listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you has to be kept a secret. I'm not asking you for a wizard's oath because I trust you all. Dumbledore has betrayed us all. He is nothing but a manipulator who uses people for his own personal benefits. I have witnessed that tonight."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Dean.

"Dumbledore has been using me. I learned about his manipulations just weeks ago. Gringotts sent me a letter containing details of a so-called "allowed" withdrawal of large sums of money from my bank account. It listed the details of the withdrawals, along with the details of where they were sent. I saw them sent to a group owned by Dumbledore, Dumbledore himself, Hermione, and the Weasley's bank accounts. Now, the reason I'm telling you this is that I need you guys to relay what I have told you to the other members of the FG. I'll contact you all somehow on the train and give you all further instructions on what to do, including training schedules and other stuff. Just keep in mind that you need to stick to the shadows for a little while. Stay low. Don't attract attention to the stuff we do and most importantly, don't do anything to show that you know of Dumbledore's manipulations. He'll control you just like how he controlled me. Is that clear?"

They all nodded.

"But wait, why can't you just tell the Ministry about this? Oh hell, scratch that. Why not just go to the Aurors?" Asked Seamus.

"Would they believe me? They'd probably call me a nutjob and toss me in a cell in Azkaban."

Seamus nodded.

"Where will you go?" Asked Neville.

Harry smiled at him. "You'll see."

There was suddenly a set of footsteps in the hallway outside.

"Damn, they're looking for me. Right, here," He handed them the Marauders map. "Just point your wand on the parchment like this and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' After that, you'll see a pair of feet with names in top of them. See that?" Asked Harry, pointing at Dumbledore's feet outside the room. "That's Dumbledore. You get the idea don't you? Good. Now, after you're done with it, just say 'Mischief Managed' and you're done. Just don't show this to anyone else. Not even to the members. OK?"

They all nodded once more.

"Right, now, let's just wait until they leave and I'll go." He then proceeded to shrink his trunk and put it inside his pocket. They all then held their breaths as the footsteps on the map got nearer. It stopped for a moment in front of the classroom they were in, but all three pairs soon left.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He nodded to his companions and left the room. He quietly walked down the hallway, hugging the shadows along the way. Once he was out of the hallway, he jumped and appeared inside the Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Sorry for the late post. I ran out of ideas. I only got this idea just now. It explains the somehow raw and candid writing. :))**

**Sorry. BTW, for the votes for the pairings, voting ends this week, Sunday to be exact. PEOPLE! That's Sunday in my country! Basically I'm a day ahead of you! You( People from the US) your voting ends on Saturday! As for people in Asia, just be in sync with my country, the PHILIPPINES. :)) SATURDAY PEOPLE! VOTE UP IF YOU WANT TO SEE HARRY END UP WITH SOMEONE. IF THE VOTES ARE BELOW 15, THEN THEY'LL BE NO MORE PAIRINGS. THAT MEANS THAT IF ALL PAIRS DO NOT HAVE 15 OR MORE VOTES, THEN NO MORE PAIRINGS!**


	9. The Forgotten Place

_Previously on HPIP:_

_"Damn, they're looking for me. Right, here," He handed them the Marauders map. "Just point your wand on the parchment like this and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' After that, you'll see a pair of feet with names in top of them. See that?" Asked Harry, pointing at Dumbledore's feet outside the room. "That's Dumbledore. You get the idea don't you? Good. Now, after you're done with it, just say 'Mischief Managed' and you're done. Just don't show this to anyone else. Not even to the members. OK?"_

_They all nodded once more._

_"Right, now, let's just wait until they leave and I'll go." He then proceeded to shrink his trunk and put it inside his pocket. They all then held their breaths as the footsteps on the map got nearer. It stopped for a moment in front of the classroom they were in, but all three pairs soon left._

_Harry let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He nodded to his companions and left the room. He quietly walked down the hallway, hugging the shadows along the way. Once he was out of the hallway, he jumped and appeared inside the Diagon Alley._

Harry appeared inside a hidden alley between two small buildings. He immediately heard several voices and screams.

"Damn, what the hell happened here? The Death Eater's don't seem to be injured. What the hell are those things that are tying them up? Are those vines? Damn, I gotta learn that one! Wonder who did this." Came a deep voice.

"I know right? Witnesses said that they saw a guy that was dressed in black with a silver mask mowing down the Death Eater's, or so they thought."Came a voice with an American-ish accent.

"What do you mean?" Said the first voice

"Well, this guy or gal somehow managed to make illusions. These fellas aren't really injured, they just look like that. See this one? Yeah well, he ain't really missing a nose, he just looks that way."

"Well I'll be, whoever this 'Phantom' is, I'd like to meet him."

"Phantom, c'mon, is that the best you can do? Name a guy who just tricked Death Eaters "Phantom?"

Harry shook his head with a small laugh. Sometimes, it felt good to be him.

There were suddenly sounds of flashing and snaps. It didn't take Harry long to realize what they were and what they meant: The Prophet. Changing his appearance, including his face, Harry quietly made his way out of the alley, hugging the shadows along the way.

The street was filled with dozens of people now. There were people who just wanted to see what was going on, there were people from the Prophet, and then some Aurors. Harry bet all the money inside his vault that Rita Skeeter would be the author of tomorrow's headlines. He could picture it now: **Death Eaters defeated in Diagon Alley. Masked Vigilante; a Threat or a friend? **

Harry swiftly and quietly moved along the crowd, slowly making his way to Gringotts. It was a good thing that he changed his appearance and face, or else he would have surely been assaulted with questions from the Prophet, impeding his progress through the busy street.

He arrived a moment later at the doorstep of the old bank. He put his hand on the Golden doorknob of the shiny oak door and gently twisted it open. The inside was as normal as ever, Desk upon desk of Goblin accountants lined up very neatly in the huge room. The marble floor reflected the lights on the ceiling.

Harry approached one Goblin to his left, trying not to look suspicious.

"Excuse me sir." Harry said

The Goblin looked at Harry above its glasses and smiled.

"Right this way Mr. _Potter"_ It said the last part silently

He followed the Goblin through a number of corridors and hallways. They arrived a moment later in front of the door that he had met with Ragnok earlier. He entered and made himself comfortable on the chair at the head of the table.

"Please wait here Mr. Potter, I'll just go and get Lord Ragnok."

The small Goblin walked away and, not soon after he left, he came back, this time, Ragnok and other Goblins were in tow.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. What brings you here?" said Ragnok, who was making himself comfortable on the other end of the table.

"Lord Ragnok. I'm pleased to see you. My "friends" told Dumbledore everything, even the part where I knew of their deceptions." Harry replied

"Ahh, I see. Well, what do you require Mr. Potter?"

"I need someplace to live in. I know Potter manor would be a good idea but I have some business and I can't be too far away from it. I was hoping that the Black estate is available?"

"Of course it is Mr. Potter. Haha. Why ask such things when you know the answer perfectly well?"

Harry smiled. "Just making sure Ragnok."

"Haha, well, do you want us to make a Portkey?"

"Sure, that'd be lovely. Oh, can you also help me with something? I need a place, a _secret _place to train. I need it to be a big place, big enough to train at least a hundred people in."

"Ahh. That is a difficult one." Ragnok put his long slender fingers beneath his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "I believe that there _is _a place built by the founders of Hogwarts deep within the Forbidden Forest. But, seeing that it _is_ inside the said forest, it has not yet been discovered. No witch or wizard has ever ventured into the forest. If they did, they would never return alive." Ragnok finished with a look of seriousness on his face.

Harry shook his head. Where would He train the FG now? Sure he could train them all in the Black Estate, but where would he put them in once the public found out? Death Eaters would certainly come knocking on the estate's doors and start bombarding the place with spells. No, Black Estate would have to be a secondary option.

Potter Manor was another option, but that was in France. It was too far away. Blast his ancestors for being French. His only option for now was to search for this place that the founders left. But Ragnok had already said that no one has ever returned from their adventures into the forest. Would he come out alive? Sure he was very smart and very powerful, but could he rely on that to escape the dangers of the forest? He'd have to be very skilled to do that. Previous people with the same skill as him would have surely ventured into the forest, but as he heard, no one ever made it out.

He looked up at Ragnok and found the old Goblin smiling.

"Does it help Mr. Potter, if I tell you that someone _did_ come out alive?"

Harry raised a brow. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, this person who survived has, we Goblins believe, created a map of the forest. We believe that he had ventured and found the place of the founders and made it out. If you could get that map, I'm sure that you'd be able to find the place." Ragnok finished.

That certainly caught Harry's attention. "Who is this person?"

Ragnok's smile faded. "Albus Percival Wollfric Brian Dumbledore."

December 21

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

12:00 P.M.

A weary old Headmaster sat in his chair, his long white beard flowing magnificently towards the carpeted floor. The occupants of the room all took a deep breath as the man they called their leader slumped heavily into his comfy chair.

Dumbledore was deep in thought. How had Harry found out? His plans were ruined now. He was sure that the boy had left the school grounds by now, but that didn't stop him from putting every teacher in the school on high alert. If the boy ever made it to Diagon Alley, the Order would surely have no more funds to spend. This could lead to the defeat of the light side. The Weasleys, well, the willing ones, were there. Everyone went into an uproar once the news of Harry's discovery was flung out in the open.

Members of the Order that were 'in the know' were out there, searching frantically for the boy.

"What happened Dumbledore? How did the prat find out?" Sreamed a frantic Molly Weasley

"Yeah! You assured us!" Screamed someone from the other side of the room.

"What do we do now? Now that the boy has found out, he is sure to go to Diagon Alley and demand that all transaction be stopped immediately!"

"Please please people. Settle down. I have ordered all the people who are available to search the grounds for the boy. I am sure that he will be discovered any moment now. I have also placed several Order members in Diagon Alley, in case he escapes the search party and somehow managed to get to London. Don't worry people, all is well." Said Dumbledore

"You better be sure of that Dumbledore!" said Molly

Dumbledore looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face. How dare this woman threaten Him. He would teach these people someday…. They'll see.

Suddenly, there was a blast that came from the Great Hall.

Shift POV: Harry

Harry quietly walked beside the tree line. He had silently placed small bombs inside the Great Hall after discovering that he needed Dumbledore's map to get to this 'place' that the founders built. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to find a place to train, he just thought that it would be great practice.

Sitting down on a small rock, Harry wandlessly activated the bombs and watched the fireworks display before him. The sounds of bombs going off combined with the shattering of glass plus the collapse of the Great Hall's roof was sure to wake the residents of Hogwarts. Harry smiled as his plan worked. The search parties he had seen earlier were now moving towards the now smoking castle. His bomb caused quite a bonfire.

Getting up from his sitting position, Harry continued to watch the teachers and Order members slowly trying to put out the fire inside the Great Hall. He could see Dumbledore from the large hole on the roof of the castle. Congratulating himself for the well thought diversion, Harry quickly jumped to the outside of the Headmaster's office.

He blasted the damn Gargoyle and walked up the stairs behind it. He kicked aside any rubble that came his way until he reached the large office of the old man. He had to find the map fast. He tried summoning it, but it didn't work. He quickly shuffled through the shelves in the office, but he came out empty handed.

Shift POV: Dumbledore

Dumbledore arrived with his companions in the Great Hall. He looked on, dumbfounded by the appearance of the hall. Everything was being eaten by flames. Everyone looked on as the Order members and some teachers fought the flames that threatened to destroy the castle.

Dumbledore approached Snape, who was fighting the fire, and asked. "Severus, what has happened here?"

Snape turned around and stared at the Headmaster with angry eyes. "I don't know Headmaster. One minute I was sleeping in the dungeons, the next, there was an explosion and now I'm here."

"_Hmm, curious. I wonder who did this." _He thought. "Do you know who did this?"

"No one is here Headmaster. We found no one."

Dumbledore suddenly looked pale. Whoever did this was smart. This was just a diversion. How had he not seen this?

He suddenly felt a prickling sensation on his back, a sign that someone was in his office.

He suddenly ran off, with the 'Loyal' Order members in tow.

Shift POV: Harry

Harry screamed in triumph as he raised the map above his head.

"Finally! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find you!" Harry screamed to the inanimate object.

His celebration was short-lived however, as Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and Dedalus Diggle.

"Harry?" Dumbledore started. More people came in. Molly and Ron Weasley entered, followed by Hermione, then another person Harry didn't know.

"Old man."

"Harry…what are you doing here?"

Harry secretly hid the map inside his jean's pocket. "Things.."

"May I know these things?"

"Hell no."

"Harry, Please! Professor Dumbledore's only trying to help you!" Screamed Hermione

Harry faced her, his face red from anger. "Shut up you no good friend! Don't ever talk to me!"

Hermione backpedalled to the back of the room and silently wept.

Harry turned his attention back towards Dumbledore. Moody and the person he didn't know had moved to Dumbledore's side, creating a small semi-circle.

"Harry please. Hermione's speaks the truth. I am only trying to help you-"

"By stealing my money? I don't think that's helping Dumbledore. You had no right! No right!"

"But Harry-"

"No. Shut up. You had no right over my money."

"Look you ungrateful prat, it's a good thing that Dumbledore even let you have your Wizarding life! If it weren't for him, you would have been in your Uncle and Aunt's presence forever!" Said an angry Ron.

"If it weren't for him, I would never had been with them in the first place you no brainer!"

"How dare you-" growled Molly.

"Shut up! I looked up to you like a mother! And you go and backstab me! And you old man, I'm never going back to this place ever again!"

"Then you leave me no choice Harry." Moody, Dumbledore, the person he didn't know, and Diggle all drew their wands and pointed them at Harry. "Last chance Harry, surrender now and let me take care of everything."

"You can go _fuck _yourself."

Dumbledore sighed. "Haha. You stand no chance against us…..STUPEFY!"

Harry blocked the spell plus the other three that came his way. Even Ron tried to stun him. He backed onto the foot of the spells and quickly climbed them, dodging the other spells that came his way. He hid behind a shelf before sending a couple of spells himself.

"Liquiagna! Sartamesi! Hasephere!"

He hit Diggle and the unknown person square in the face with the first two spells he cast. Diggle was now trapped inside a ball of water. The unknown one was rolling on the floor screaming in agony as his whole body cramped. Moody was able to dodge the spell that came to him and quickly sent a spell of his own.

Harry dodged the spell and sent two 'Hasephere's towards Dumbledore and Moody.

They both dodged and started to get more violent with their spells. Harry hid behind the shelf and tried to compose himself. _"Should I just jump out of here? Or should I fight? Nah, not worth the risk."_

Smiling lightly to himself, he silently jumped out of the office and appeared near the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

**A/N: Well, I can say that this is where the action really begins. Although you won't see some really wicked battles for another 2 or 3 chappies, I can assure you that you'll be satisfied with it. This part I can say, is where I'm bringing out the TRUE PLOT of this fanfiction. I'll be diving into the origins of, whoops, said too much! Hahaha. Just wait for the next chap my ever loyal readers. Hahaha. **

**Pairings: I'm really disappointed in this one. I checked the votes at exactly 2:18 PM, that's Hong-Kong time, on Sunday, March 6, 2011. That is, I believe, Saturday, March 5, 2011 in the western nations: America, Britain, Canada, etc. **

**The final votes are(Please correct me if I'm wrong)**

**H/Katie= 8**

**H/Luna: 2**

**H/Hermione=0**

**H/Cho=2**

**H/Ginny: 2**

**See? I know I should've lowered the needed votes to like 10 or 9, but hey, I wasn't short on reminders. Or, in Tagalog, "Hindi ako nagkulang sa pag papaalala." **

**Please, feel free to hate me for not putting up any pairings, I welcome it very much. Review please :D**


	10. Xehanort andLUNA?

"_Liquiagna! Sartamesi! Hasephere!"_

_He hit Diggle and the unknown person square in the face with the first two spells he cast. Diggle was now trapped inside a ball of water. The unknown one was rolling on the floor screaming in agony as his whole body cramped. Moody was able to dodge the spell that came to him and quickly sent a spell of his own. _

_Harry dodged the spell and sent two 'Hasephere's towards Dumbledore and Moody. _

_They both dodged and started to get more violent with their spells. Harry hid behind the shelf and tried to compose himself. "Should I just jump out of here? Or should I fight? Nah, not worth the risk."_

_Smiling lightly to himself, he silently jumped out of the office and appeared near the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. _

Harry panted heavily as he took a seat on a rock. The battle wasn't that much of a deal, he could've ended it if he wanted to. But he needed these people for now to make his plans work. The fight took a lot out of him. It made him wonder if he should try to find this base tomorrow. _'No. I have to do this tonight. The faster I find this base, the faster I get to train my army. And once I train my army, well, it would probably do more and see more action than the "Grown ups" would.'_

Standing up from his position, Harry gently took out the map that made him go back to this god forsaken school. He opened it and took a look.

The map was basically like any other map. The forest was divided into 5- Northern Forest, Western Forest, Valley of Keys, The Eastern Section, and the Southern Thick.

Dumbledore's handwriting was evident in the scribbles on the back of the map. Harry began reading through them. It was basically some brief descriptions of the different parts of the forest. The Southern forest was obviously the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. The Western was a direct route to the Valley of Keys. Harry wondered, why would Dumbledore split the Eastern part of the forest in two? And why in hell did he name one of them the "Valley of Keys?"

Shaking the question away, Harry continued to read the old man's notes. The Eastern Section turned out to be the central "city" of the forest with a number of tribes co-existing there.

"_Weird, Magical Creatures co-existing? That's almost unheard of."_

The Northern Forest was where the mountains were. It also, presumably, was the home of the Giants.

"_At least now I know where to be cautious."_

The entire back of the Map was filled with his notes, Most of them told Harry where some of the tribes are.

"_Who in hell am I kidding? It'll take me a million years to find the founder's place."_

With a sigh, Harry took the Portkey the Goblins made for him earlier in the bank. Silently activating the small Golden coin, Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel and his world went spinning.

He landed feet first into what looked like a field.

"Damn. I'll never get used to that. I should've jumped here instead." said Harry while he shook his head. He slowly stood up and dusted himself free of the earth's dirt.

He took a look at his surroundings. There was a forest to his left, a house to his right( which he presumed was the Black Estate), a farm to the North, and a filed to the South.

The house to his right was huge. Harry figured that it must've been 3 floors high. The height wasn't what made it look huge however. What made it huge was its length. Harry couldn't begin to calculate how long it was.

Regaining his composure, Harry walked calmly towards the huge house. He remained cautious and vigilant. What if the Death Eaters have made the place into a base of theirs? Bellatrix would surely know the location, considering that she was a Black.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks at the thought. What if it did happen? Now in full battle mode, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and, for added protection, cast a specially modified notice-me-not charm.

Harry lied down on his belly and looked up at the house. It was dark and empty as it should look like. But that was what traps were like; capture your enemy in a way that they would not expect. Harry wandlessly cast a special charm on himself that replicated the effect of night-vision goggles that he had seen when the Dursley's watched war movies back in Privet Drive.

"_Nito Servera" _Harry silently thought in his head. Green filled his vision and he could see the front of the house perfectly. Many windows lined the walls, making it easy for him to infiltrate the house in case anything goes wrong. The nice thing about the Charm he made was that you could shift from different visions; Normal Vision, Night-Vision, Thermal Imaging, and etc. This neat charm also allowed Harry to zoom in and out, allowing him to look at things as a further distance.

Switching to Thermal, Harry blinked his eyes as red and blue filled his vision. The red spots indicated heat signatures while the blue ones indicated cold. It was pretty simple, but it was useless when it came to identifying multiple targets, as their signatures can 'mix' and create an illusion of there being only one object. The only biological things Harry could see were some birds flying around and some animals in the farm.

"_Weird, no one lives here and yet there are some farm animals. Hmm, maybe someone does live here. Maybe the Death Eaters?" _ Harry slowly stood up and approached the house his Thermal vision illuminating the cold wall of the front. He stopped behind a wooden fence and looked up. The house was REALLY big. He looked through one of the windows and saw...nothing. No heat. Just cold blue.

Sighing in relief, but not letting his guard down, Harry slowly jogged to the window and took a nice long peek inside the house. Still nothing. Not even a speck of heat could be seen.

"_Hmm, guess nobody's home."_

Removing the vision charm, Harry walked towards the door and opened it. Cold air hit his face. It made him shiver from head to toe.

Even though he was all powerful, Harry couldn't help but feel defenceless. First, he didn't know the place. Second, he still wasn't sure if there were people in the house. Third, he had no backup in case something happened, may it be a firefight, or something much worse.

Entering the house cautiously, Harry looked around the hallway, hallway because it was the best word to describe it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice screamed into the chilly cold night air.

"Lord Black! You're back!"

Harry nearly screamed in shock as an elf popped into the dark hall.

"Waaah! Who're you?"

The elf looked at Harry questioningly. "Oh my, you aren't Lord Black. But...Rekuchek feel like you're my master somehow."

Harry shook his head and replied. "Right, sorry. You're right, I'm you're new master."

The elf looked disbelievingly for a second, but his facial expression soon changed and he replied "Rekuchek am sorry M-m-master. Rekuchek felt the change, I refused to accept it though. Please don't hurt me Master!" The small elf pleaded.

"Hang on. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm fairly different from other Wizards. I think that your helping us should be considered as a sign of friendship. I don't want to hurt you, and I never will."

The elf looked at Harry with wide eyes. It reminded him of Dobby somehow. Hmm, Dobby. Maybe it would be nice if he taught the other Elves that resided here a lesson about freedom.

"Y-y-you i-is l-l-lying." The elf stuttered out.

Harry smiled at it. "No, no I'm not. If you want proof than here," Harry took off his shoe and removed his socks. "Here, you can have this as a gift from me to you. See? I gave that sock to you which means you're free." Harry said.

The elf's eyes seemed to bulge out at this. He stared at the sock, much like how Dobby did in Harry's Second Year.

"M-m-master need not do that." Said the elf.

"I know, but would you have believed me if I told you that I won't hurt you? No. Haha. Just think of it as an early Christmas present." Harry said with a smile

The elf took one last look at the sock and squealed in delight. It jumped around the room, knocking most of the china to the floor.

"Rekuchek is free! Rekuchek is slave no more!"

Harry smiled at the elf's antics. "Hey, easy there, Haha. You're breaking my stuff."

At this, the elf stopped his jumping and took a look at Harry, then the broken China. With a snap of its fingers, the broken China repaired itself and retook its original position on the table near the wall.

Rekuchek took a look at Harry said, "Rekuchek is free. Rekuckek is free. Rekuchek is free because of a Black. Rekuchek not think it possible, but Rekuchek is free. Rekuchek will help you with whatever you need."

Harry's smile got wider. "I need you to stay here and make yourself comfortable here. You'll also be receiving at least 2 Galleons worth of money every week if you work hard for me. Oh, and I'm not a Black. I just inherited the Black line because of my Godfather. Name's Harry Potter by the way." Harry said, extending his arm towards the elf.

Rekuchek ignored the hand and said, "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Rekuchek has heard so much about you from Dobby sir. You are indeed a great wizard."

Harry could feel blood rising to his cheeks. "Oh shucks, that's mighty nice of Dobby. Oh, that reminds me. DOBBY!"

Dobby suddenly popped into the room.

"Harry Potter ask for Dobby sir?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"Dobby. So good to see you! Its Harry only remember? No sir. Haha." Harry said

"Sorry sir, err, Harry. Dobby forgets." Dobby said with a smile

Harry smiled back and motioned for Rekuchek, "Rekuchek told me that you know him. I guess no introductions are in order?"

Both elves shook their heads. "Right. Well Rekuchek, I only have two rules, one, call me Harry, just Harry. Two, don't tell anyone who I don't trust about anything I do in this house. Oh, also enjoy. That's just all I ask for." Harry said with a smile. "Care to give me a tour of the house?"

Rekuchek almost screamed in glee as he darted off into a long explanation of everything in the house. The house was relatively big. It had at least 8 rooms. Each one varied in size. The biggest of course was the Master Bedroom, which looked like it combined all 8 rooms into one. It was BIG. There was a comfy looking red bed placed beside the wall to his left. A door was to hi right, which he presumed was the bathroom. There was a desk at the wall to his right, just a little bit far from the bathroom door.

"Damn...You guys sure shaped this place up."

"Rebuchek and the other elves are happy to serve sir."

"Oh right! The other elves! *Yawn* Well, I can't speak to them at this hour; I still have to wake up early tomorrow. Dobby," The elf in question looked at him with large eyes, "Can you explain what to these guys what we talked about during my last training in Hogwarts?" Dobby nodded.

Harry smiled at him and asked Rebuchek to wake him up at 6:30 tomorrow morning. He also instructed the elf to tell the other elves to eat without him. Harry closed the door of the Master Bedroom and lied down on the comfy red bed. He sighed in satisfaction as his back hit the fluffy mattress.

"Ohhh... If this is what being hunted down by Dumbledore and Voldemort feels like, than I hope they never stop..."

And with that, Harry entered an uneventful sleep.

December 22

Hogsmeade Station

7:00 A.M.

"Come one Neville! The train's about to go!" screamed a frantic Seamus Finnigan

Neville ran at top speed at the open door Seamus was screaming at. He had just been talking to Professor McGonnagal about Harry. She asked if he knew anything about the sudden disappearance Dumbledore's weapon. Neville said everything that happened last night(excluding the part when Harry escaped). She also questioned him and tried squeezing out information about the attack on Hogwarts last night.

Students and teachers frantically tried to put out the flames that ate the Great Hall last night. Their efforts however, was futile, as the flames had already destroyed pretty much everything. The attack forced most of the students to eat at in Hogsmeade earlier that day.

Neville knew nothing of the attack, except that it was clearly some kind of bomb that did it.

Neville pulled himself unto the train, just in time as it started to gain speed.

"Glad you made it mate. I thought you'd get left behind!" Seamus bellowed with a smile.

"Yeah. Haha. Thanks. Is there any other compartments left?"

"Yeah, Dean ran off to get us one. Luna's with her Nev. You know, LUNA."

Neville blushed a deep scarlet colour and shook his head low. He had developed a crush on the Ravenclaw girl in the past few days that went by. He figured that it was probably just a fling, but then again, things are not always what they seem.

"Bloody hell mate! You look like Crookshanks on fire!" Seamus laughed

"Oh stop it! It's hard enough to be teased by people I don't know, let alone by you!" Neville said

"Ok, ok! Sorry fer' waking up the sleepin' giant."

Neville shook his head and stood up. "Let's just go look for that compartment."

Neville and Seamus began walking, trying to find the compartment Dean has supposedly found.

Shift POV: Harry

1 hour Earlier

Hogsmeade Village.

5:30 A.M.

Harry entered the The Three Broomsticks in a heavy black cloak. Its hood was raised, hiding his face from the looks of the students that passed by. He took a seat at the counter, ordering one Butterbeer along the way.

Minutes passed by until his intended target entered the store. The blonde took a seat at a table near the window.

The boy was alone...perfect.

"Draco Malfoy. Man of the hour."

Draco raised his head at the hooded figure near the counter. Madame Rosmerta had backed up against the wall and was watching the scene before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked

Harry grinned under his hood. "Now now Draco, you can't act that way in a public place. And I really need to talk with you." Harry removed his hood and looked at Draco. "Seriously man, you should chill."

Draco raised a brow. "Maybe when you grow up Potter. Maybe that's when I'll chill."

Harry smiled at him. "Whatever. You guys are here early. I expected you guys to have breakfast at around, 10 or something, especially with the Great Hall blown to smithereens."

"Yeah well, Dumbledore's not taking any chances. Some bloke blew it up last night, all by himself."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." Harry said with a smile

"You were there? Wait a second…..You're that guy who blew up the hall weren't you?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Oh please, you give me too much credit. I only did this and that and well…..Oh fine! I blew it up!" Harry said with a smile.

"Bloody Hell! That's, that's….. How the hell did you do that?"

"Well, a few bombs I made myself there, a few over there, and another few over there….You know, the usual."

"Dumbledore's going to freak when he finds out."

"Psssh. He already knows Draco."

Draco paled for a second. "Blimey, I guess you do have what it takes to kill the Dark Lord…"

"You still call that snake your Lord?"

"Well, I'm trying to stop alright! It's just compulsory for me…."

Harry shook his head. "I see. Well, I can't help you there. On to business I guess. Here," Harry threw him a black leather bound diary. "Write there what you're going to report. If you learned that Voldemort has had a Botox implant, just write it there and close the diary."

"Ok…wait, what's Botox?"

Harry smiled for a bit. "Never mind. Haha. You won't get caught by the way. Every time you close the diary, whatever is written on it will disappear."

Draco nodded slowly and started drinking the coffee Madame Rosmerta gave him earlier.

"Remember, I need your report every week. Be careful by the way." Harry said as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait, what if I get caught?" Draco said with a fearful look in his eyes.

Harry looked into his eyes and replied, "You'll see what I do… you'll see."

With that, Harry exited the Three Broomsticks and brought his hood up above his head. He made his way towards Hogsmeade station and waited there.

Hogsmeade Station

6:45 A.M.

Dean was busy talking to Luna about what Harry was going to do with the Freedom Guard when the door suddenly opened.

Harry opened the door of the compartment where he knew Dean and Luna sat in.

They both sat with shocked looks on their faces.

"Harry!" They both bellowed.

Harry smiled at them both and sat down on the empty space beside Dean.

"Harry! I-I thought you wouldn't make it! We tried looking for you earlier! Cause you're trunk wasn't packed and all that! Where the hell were you?" screamed Dean.

Harry's smile got wider. "Easy. Haha. I've been...around." Harry said, smiling.

Dean raised a brow at Harry.

"What I mean is, I blew up the Great Hall and have been running ever since." Harry said, stretching his feet forward, resting it on the seat across him whilst putting both his hands behind his neck.

Dean looked at him with a look of admiration and fear. Luna however, looked not at all bothered by his current predicament.

"Y-y-you blew up the Hall? You're the reason why we had to eat breakfast in Hogsmeade, at 5:30 in the morning? Then had to make us all listen to Dumbledore's little speech about how evil was out there for an hour and a half?" Dean said with a fake angry voice.

Harry laughed at his antics and looked at them both with a serious look on his face. "Well guys, to business-"

The door to the compartment suddenly opened and revealed Neville and Seamus. They both took a moment to realize that Harry was inside the compartment with them. They immediately entered the compartment and started asking Harry questions.

"Where were ye' mate? You never returned last night." asked Seamus in a Scottish accent.

"How'd you make it on to the train?" asked Neville.

Harry just smiled as questions continued to be thrown around.

"My, you guys are full of questions aren't you?" Harry sarcastically said.

They all glared at him.

"Whoa, easy. I was just kidding you know." Harry said, raising his arms as a sign that he meant no harm. "First, it was I who blew up the Great Hall last night."

Neville and Seamus suddenly screamed 'what' while Dean and Luna, who were already informed, acted like they didn't care.

"Yep, it was me. I can't tell you exactly why I attacked, but be assured that it was for the well being of every sentient being in this planet." They all nodded their understanding.

"Anyway, onto the real business I'm here for...your training."

They all perked up when they all heard this.

Harry smiled at them. "I'll inform you all when I find a place where we could all train. But, just in case, tell the other members to get their schedules free on...the 26th to the 29th. I'll teach you guys what I can at that date." Harry said with a smile.

Luna suddenly spoke up. "I can see why you are very optimistic Harry."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Xehanort told me." Luna said with a smile.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, there you have it folks, another hammer down. Hahaha.**

**I'm sorry of this chappy has a depressed moos in it...I can assure you that it was unintentional. It was just that the thing with Japan made me sad...especially since I'm an Asian myself. **

**I'm actually a bit happy that my nation didn't get destroyed in a tsunami or an Earthquake, imagine the damage it'll do. Hell, imagine the long-term effects it'll have in my country...and my writing. Hahaha. Internet here will be down for months, hell, years even!**

**This chapter is for all the Japanese people who died or got hurt in the Earthquake/Tsunami that happened this month. I hope that you may be in a more peaceful and happy place right now...**

**Again, this is for Japan! Support Japan people! They need every help they can get!**


	11. A look behind the Silver Mask

**Harry Potter Characters: Yo Penny! Why haven't you updated in such a long time? **

**Well, ever since school ended, I pretty much wanted a break first before going back to work. So, I took 3 weeks of rest. And well, 3 weeks became 6 weeks, and 6 weeks became, well, a month. I know I know, it's not a great excuse. I'm sooooo lazy this summer. What with all the girls waiting for me XP. Plus when I remembered my duty to you guys, my skills in writing were very very faulty. So, I took the time to refine them. Hey, can't rush perfection can you? Well, enough of my babbling, here is chapter 11.**

**A/N: This chapter occurs on December 21, 12:00 A.M. If you remember, just hours before 12:00 A.M., Harry took down a group of Death Eaters. Then, after learning about the "Secret Place" of the founders, he lay siege(sort of) to Hogwarts, having a small confrontation with Dumbledore and co. while at the same time seizing the map to the "Secret Place." This chapter is in the POV of the very same Death Eaters Harry took down and some others.**

Deep within the walls of a dark and mysterious mansion sat a man in his throne like chair. An eerie green light seemed to bloom out of the floor of the gloomy room. Dozens of masked men filled the room; looking towards the man they called their leader.

The very same man who was now torturing one of his own followers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CONTACT WITH THEM?" He screamed, casting the Curciatus Curse at the poor soul in front of him.

"T-t-the-they n-n-ev-v-er r r-e-t-t-ur-ne-ed!" The broken man replied.

"WHERE WERE THEY LAST HEARD OF?" he asked, removing the curse from the man.

"In Di-diagon Alley my Lord."

Voldemort stepped back and looked at Malfoy intently. The white haired man stood a little straighter than before and tried his best to not look at the Dark Lord straight in the eye.

"What do you make of this Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"My…._friends_… in the Auror Department are….perplexed….at this particular event. It seems that Bellatrix and her group were defeated in a…Abnormal….way. They were tricked into thinking that their comrades were dead, when I reality, they were alive. What's even more confusing is that it seems only one person defeated them." Lucius replied.

"So you mean to tell me that a single person, a single entity, defeated one of my top soldiers? THAT HE OR SHE DEFEATED BELLATRIX? WHO EXACTLY IS THIS PERSON?"

"I-I d-don't know my Lord." He whimpered. "All I know my Lord is that he or she is very powerful to be able to pull off a stunt like that."

Voldemort's eyes grew wide with anger. He pursed his lips into a straight line as he raised a finger at Lucius.

The Death Eaters behind Malfoy made soft gasps, taking a step back, cowering behind Lucius.

"YOU! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SOMEONE IS AS POWERFUL AS ME?" He said.

"N-n-no my Lord. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this person is powerful, but not nearly as powerful as you my Lord. Never." He said, kneeling in front of the snake-like man.

Voldemort seemed relax for a second before replying. "Of course Lucius. Of course that is the case. What is the Ministry doing about the situation now?"

Lucius cautiously stood up from his kneeling position and replied. "They are investigating the matter my Lord. Bellatrix and her group were immediately thrown into Azkaban. Also, Rufus Scrimgeour is apparently going to pay the Daily Prophet to lie about the event. He wants the Minitry to be seen as the one who took them out."

Voldemort started chuckling evilly, looking up at the ceiling of the room and started laughing like a maniac.

"Typical. Very typical of Scrimgeour. Well then, that'll boost public morale now won't it?" He asked Lucius, who in turn, nodded. "Well then, let's bring it down. Let us destroy the public's image of the Ministry. Lucius, when will you son be returning from Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow my Lord."

"Good. Very good. Greyback, I want you to set up a team. I want COMPETENT people on that team. Don't want surprises do we? Let's see what the public's children have to say to our actions…."

"Yes my Lord."

"Oh, and Greyback, get Bellatrix and the others out of Azkaban would you?"

**AZKABAN PRISON**

**3:00 A.M.**

Bellatrix Lestrange looked outside the make shift window of her cell, contemplating about what happened earlier to her and her team as she looked at the bars of the window. The moon shone brightly above, casting a bright white light on her face.

Cells in Azkaban weren't usually fitted with windows, but due to the recent actions of Scrimgeour, cells in Azkaban were quickly running out. She sat there, waiting as some dumb people created a "Special Cell" for her.

She looked through the bars of her cell and spoke to the guard guarding it.

"What you're doing is wasting time." She laughed maniacally. "The Dark Lord will come and free me!"

The guard tensed for a moment before relaxing a bit. "Shut it."

Bellatrix again laughed maniacally.

The guard grunted in annoyance. "Would you please shut up?"

His efforts was futile however as Bellatrix laughed even louder this time. "Nyahahahahaha! DAM DA DAM! MY LORD'L KILL YOU ALL! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

An irritated expression crossed the man's face as he approached Bellatrix's cell. "You better shut the hell up before I zip your lip myself."

Bellatrix stopped laughing and looked at the man like an innocent child. "Weally wister nwice gwuy?" she laughed before launching into another wave of crazy laughs.

Before the guard could do anything, a hand came upon his shoulder, stopping him from doing anything to Bellatrix.

"Don't do anything kid. She's completely bonkers that one." He said, pointing at Bellatrix. "She just loves being tortured. I heard she practically asks for it from You-Know-Who. Completely gone mad I tell you."

The guard grunted in agreement. "Tch. Damn right. She's been bugging me ever since I arrived!"

The other guard nodded. "Say, I didn't quite catch your name. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Joseph. Joseph Rackerson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis Bovarech. I'm taking over your shift. Brass wants "Competent" people guarding this lot. A load of bull if you ask me."

"Wait a minute. The brass never told me anything about a switch. You sure you're from up top?"

"Would I come down here on purpose? Why would I want to release these freaks anyway? They'll kill me even if I'm on their side."

Joseph eyes Alexis for a second before shrugging and walking towards the spiral staircase that led to the Cell Entrance Lobby 8 floors down.

"Well,if you're my "competent" replacement, then I guess you don't need to be shown where the coffee is, or where you need to go if you need help right?"

"Yeah, I got it. Relax will you? S'not like these guys are gonna get outside help right?"

"Hmm, well I guess you're right. See you in the morning I guess. Oh, by the way. Where's the papers I need to sign?" Joseph asked.

"What papers?" Alexis replied.

"You know, the ones that'll confirm that you're my replacement for the night."

"Ohh, those papers. I don't have em' cause I'm not a guard."

"What?" Joseph asked, getting scared.

Alexis smiled widely at Joseph. "Avada Kedavra!"

A beam of green light hit Joseph squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards to the wall.

Alexis laughed and smiled broadly at Bellatrix, who was looking at him with glee.

"Well, there goes Joseph right?" Alexis asked.

"Why thank you. I never thought that a guard had the balls to do that." Bellatrix said, returning to her innocent girl image she had used earlier with Joseph.

"Oh c'mon. It's me! Amycus!"

Goyle looked out from his cell, which was right beside Bellatrix's. "Carrow? Wow! Never thought that you would be the one freeing us! C'mon then, get us outta here."

"Right. Hold one a sec."

Amycus Carrow walked over to Joseph's body and took the cell keys from him. They were in a corridor that was reserved specifically for Bellatrix's group so witnesses like the other inmates were not a worry.

Carrow opened their cells one by one, giving Joseph's wand to Bellatrix, saying "She's much better off with a wand than you lot."

They walked down towards the next floor, killing the guard there and taking his wand. This time, there were inmates asking them to open the cells. They did so, asking them to cause havoc in return. They continued to do this until the entire prison was in chaos. Guards were frantically call for help while the inmates and Death Eaters killed them off.

Dementors were once again flying around the Island-Prison, much to the dismay of the inmates.

Carrow and the escaping group of Death Eaters made it on top of Azkaban.

"Why aren't Aurors arriving yet? I'd expect a full battalion to arrive right now."

"Greyback and the others are in Diagon Alley, in battle with them I believe. That gives us a window of opportunity to escape without alerting anyone. Besides, it's not as if they can round up all these inmates in time to catch up with us. It's just not possible. I'd expect the guards on the beach to be warning the Ministry by now. But as I said, they can't do much. Okay, grab a broom everybody."

"How'd you get these up here anyway?" Goyle asked.

"We forced a guard to do it for us. Well, mind controlled at least. Then, a couple of Obliviates and we were good. Here's your Portkeys everyone. Keep flying west and the Portkey will auto-activate, sending you to, well, the place." Carrow said.

**Charles: Finally Master Pen, you posted another chapter.**

**Well, it isn't that hard once you're back in the groove.**

**Charles: True that.**


	12. Oh what a wonderful world

**A/N: Enjoy…. :))**

Chapter 12-First Strike

Harry accidentally started to choke on the bread he had been nibbling on earlier when he started talking to Luna and the others.

"What- what- what- did you- say?" Harry asked between violent coughs.

"Err…I didn't say anything." Luna said innocently, raising an eyebrow at Harry who was now currently recovering from his coughing fit.

"Ye alright there mate? You look a wee' bit pale there boyo. Hearin' things when no one's speaking really makes me wonder if yer sane and all." said Seamus with a huge grin on his face.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Harry yelled, which made them all laugh.

But he had to hand it to him. If Luna never said anything, then who did? Was this a side effect of the damn power cores Xehanort gave him? Or was it the heat? It _was_ pretty hot in here. Maybe the maintenance crew screwed up with their charms or something. Or maybe I'm just stressed out from what's everything that's been happening lately. Yeah, yeah that's it! He's been working hard for a couple of days now; maybe the stress was finally taking a toll on him. Yeah. Yeah that's right.

Harry relaxed a little, slumping into his chair as he listened to his friends laugh and talk (making some side comments about how Harry had lost his mind, which annoyed him to no end). It was fortunate that Luna didn't bother him much about the Xehanort thing. He didn't know what to say at the moment and he really didn't feel like talking much.

He excused himself (which ended up with Dean begging him to stay because Luna, Neville and Seamus started teasing him mercilessly) and went outside to relax by himself a little.

Stretching his body for a bit, Harry mindlessly looked outside the window, enjoying the green plain and hills go by.

_Wonder what Tommy boy's doing right now. _Then Harry proceeded to chuckle softly to himself. _He's probably torturing one of the Death Eaters for failing last night's mission. Wait a minute….DAMN! I forgot about that! _

He immediately went back to the compartment, which made Dean scream in glee. Harry asked him for a copy of the Daily Prophet. As it was given to him, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Ministry of the Prophet praising the guy who took the Death Eaters out last night, which was of course…him.

His smile however, turned into a full blown scowl as he read the headline for that day.

**MINISTRY CAPTURED DEATH EATERS ESCAPE AZKABAN! HOGWARTS; ATTACKED!**

_Gee, that was quick. _

"What's wrong Harry?" Luna asked. "It seems like wrackspurts suddenly made you feel bad."

"What do you mean? Haven't you read the paper yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope. We didn't bother with it cause we thought that it'd just report what happened back in school last night." Neville said. "And besides, we, I mean all the FG members, were too busy talking about when you'll train us."

Harry just shook his head and gave Neville the paper.

"Wow. That didn't take them long. How'd the Ministry capture any of them anyway?" Dean asked.

"Simple, they didn't. I did. Stupid Prophet, lying about everything! I was the one who captured those Death Eaters last night!" He said, raising both of his hands. "What's the point of beating Voldemort when the world I'm fighting is as bad as he is when it comes to bigotry? Not to mention the biased minds of most of the Wizarding population." He finished, sitting down.

Nobody knew exactly what to say at that point. They all knew the heavy weight placed upon their friend's shoulders; but that particular knowledge didn't exactly help with the current situation.

Neville, who was holding the Prophet, was the first one to try and comfort his friend.

"Oh brighten up Harry. Look on the bright side; you would have saved a hundred innocent lives once all this is over."

"I know Nev, I'm just uncomfortable with the idea of my job getting harder than it already is. I was expecting the Ministry to at least praise the "Anonymous Savior' of Diagon Alley. Or at least wonder who he or she is. But noooo; they had to go and make an idiot out of themselves."

Harry didn't even try to hide the anger in his voice; this made Neville and the others flinch a little, well, except for Luna of course. She just smiled sadly (a look Harry rarely saw, scratch that: NEVER saw).

Harry just frowned a little before asking Neville to read the paper.

Each line the man read from the paper seemed to only make Harry angrier. It reported that Ministry spies have been, well, been spying on the Death Eaters and learned of the planned attack on the Alley. With the knowledge of an attack, the 'spies' prepared defenses all around the Alley, and then, when the attack came, they basically just mowed them down and chucked them into Azkaban.

Then, as quickly as they were thrown in, they were able to escape. About thirty guards were killed in the escape. At least 120 prisoners escaped and are now being hunted down by Aurors all over Britain.

This news frustrated Harry to no end. How come cold blooded murderers, accompanied by an insane, psychopathic woman, were able to escape so easily? Not only that, they were able to release 120 prisoners while they made their escape.

Neville didn't do much to control his anger either. The room seemed colder now that he has read about Bellatrix Lestrange's escape. Neville silently vowed to avenge his parents for what the psychotic woman had done to them.

Dean and Seamus sat mouth wide open. They made comments every now and then about how the 'Ministry could be so stupid?'

After Neville finished reading, the compartment fell into an uncomfortable silence. A dozen different thoughts entered their minds.

Harry tried to concentrate on how he was going to finish off Voldemort and change the ways of the Wizarding world….at the same time. It wasn't an easy task, but once it was over, it'll be all worth it. Wizards could be more open minded about things and start accepting Muggle technology into their lives. This would eventually lead to a peaceful era in the Wizarding world, one which Harry hoped to last. People will be far more focused on achieving this and that that they'd be too busy to be bigots. A dream Harry again hoped to last. It'll be like the Renaissance all over again, except on a smaller scale. But if this did happen, how would they even adopt muggle tech? Sure wizards will be more accepting, but that won't solve everything. They'd still have to study the technology and find ways to make them work in the Wizarding world.

And then, just like that, a particular company which USED to make muggle things work in the Wizarding world, popped into his head: Magic-Muggle Industries.

He smiled widely, which caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What made you suddenly happy Harry?" asked Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

"I just solved one of many problems in this world."

"Which is?" Dean asked.

"You'll see when I invite you over for training, you'll see."

He immediately said goodbye to his friends and made his way out of the compartment. He had A LOT of things to do. But before he could leave, Harry felt something on his chest heat up. When he looked at the object that was clinging on his neck, Harry almost fainted.

The necklace, where he met Xehanort, who gave him his powers, was there!

He quickly tried to find an empty compartment. He was able to find one, at the very end of the coach. Quickly placing numerous charms on the compartment, he removed the necklace at looked at it closely. Almost immediately, he blacked out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Harry groaned in frustration as he slowly opened his eye rose up from his place on the floor. He pushed himself up, much to the protests of his muscles.

The place he was in was vaguely familiar. _Oh, that's right. I'm the necklace._

"Not exactly Harry." said a voice Harry was all too sure belonged to Xehanort.

He turned around to face the old man clad in white gloves, jacket, boots, AND PANTS.

"Hello Harry? How have you been?" He asked, opening his arms wide as if awaiting a hug. But, he quickly put it down before Harry could even react.

Harry smiled brightly up at him. "I've been good. My plans are working well."

"Oh yes. I know. Did blowing up the Great Hall feel good?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "A bit. It wasn't fun when I had no one to share it with."

Xehanort sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I know that the betrayal of your friends weigh heavily in your heart Harry. But I trust that you know the fine line between justice and revenge. I hope you know where you lie."

Harry nodded.

"I was wondering, when are you going to answer my questions?"

Two chairs were suddenly conjured out of nowhere, prompting Harry and Xehanort to sit down.

"Shoot away kid."

And so, Harry began asking his questions.

**A/N: I know that it's kinda short and not well written, but I wanted to answer some of your questions. **

**The way I'm going to answer them is through this story. **

**Leave your question in the review section. Questions that are about THIS story and not about why I take so long to update. Just leave your questions there, and I will answer using one of Xehanort's many quotes. **

**Next chapter would probably be longer. As a treat to you guys for my long absence in this fine website known as fanfiction. :))**

**Review Please. Every review motivates me to write a longer/much more epic chapter :D**

**Oh and again, leave your questions about this fanfic in the review section so Xehanort and me can answer. :D**


	13. Road Kill

**A/N: HELLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I know most of you want my ass now, but I've been very busy with college entrance exams and as you know, some things are just more important than writing right now. I even stopped my other side projects such as my assassin harry story and etc. **

**Well, I know you want this bad, and I won't prolong your stay in reading my author's note. Onto the story then. **

Harry summoned up all the questions he had to his mind. He had a lot, and Harry knew he'd stay here in this place for a while.

"Alright, first, where are we?" Harry asked with seriousness written all over his face.

Xehanort smiled at him and answered him with complete sincerity.

"We are nowhere Harry. We simply exist."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at that. How was that supposed to answer his question? It only brought up more as Harry really had no idea what Xehanort meant, and he was longing to find out.

"What do you mean?"

Xehanort once more smiled at him. "Imagine the necklace as a Portkey that transports one to a destination its creators intended."

"Portkey? Portkey to where? And who are the creators?"

"Why Harry. My origins and the meeting you had with Goblins should give you an idea of where I came from. As for my creators, from whom did you receive me?"

"Meeting with the Goblins...you mean we're at the place the Founders created in the forest? If that's so, then you must be from the Founders themselves." said Harry, his eyes widening at the thought.

"No and yes. We are at that place of which you speak, but that place does not exist within the forest. That was just used to throw people searching for that place off their tracks as the Founders wanted no one but their chosen ones to the place. Yes, I am made by the founders Harry."

Harry got up from his seat and started pacing back and forth, rubbing his already throbbing head the whole time.

"I don't understand..."

Xehanort's smile only grew.

"The place Dumbledore seeks in the forest simply cannot be found. The place you are trying to seek, you already have it within your reach Harry. This is the place the Founders have created. An empty void which simply exists. Dumbledore's search for the place in the forest is in vain. That map they created was only made for the sole purpose of leading those with ill intent away from the true place. I am glad that YOU are the one that found the necklace Harry."

"I still don't get it."

"The necklace, Harry, is like a Portkey that activates only when I choose it to activate. It brings you in and out of here whenever I want for you see, I am the guardian of this place. And you Harry, dwell in my domain."

Harry looked at him weirdly at this point.

Xehanort burst out laughing and started slapping Harry in the back as hard as he could, which was not much to hurt Harry though. Amazingly, he morphed from an old man to a tall young fellow with dark brown hair. He resembled Xehanort still though.

"Look, just get this. The Founders made a fake map to throw anyone like Dumbledore off the right trail with searching the Forbidden Forest endlessly to find this place when in fact the place simply isn't in the forest. I don't exactly know where this place is as I wasn't able to ask them when they made me guardian of this place. They made this place, which I should start calling the Void, to guide their heirs if they need it. I dare say, YOU need all the guidance. They made the necklace a sort of Portkey to this place that only I can activate at will. And before you ask, that orb I made you absorb is part of the package. Gave you all sorts of powers right? Yeah, that was the Founder's way of guiding you, by giving a pure and innocent soul a lot of magic and knowledge. By the way, you should spend the little time you have left here to start planning, or asking questions."

Harry instantly looked at the younger and taller version of Xehanort with wide eyes.

"Planning? Planning for what?"

"Oh, didn't you know? The train's going to get attacked in the next fifteen minutes. Of course, that's all based on the necklace's sensors which are picking up at least 30 contacts and counting coming in this direction." Xehanort said in a matter that screamed "childish but wise."

Harry instantly asked him to take him back, his curious demeanour replaced with worry.

"All right already. Just make sure to have your friends help you. You can't plan on building up an army if you can't even trust them enough to keep their arses alive." The man said.

Harry just nodded his head furiously, silently thanking him for the advice and also wishing that when he next visited this place, Xehanort would remain in his young, care free form. He also mentally noted that he would need a new place to train the FG since his plans on training the FG at the Founder's Place was blew out of the window the instant Harry learned that the necklace could be the only to take them there.

He regained consciousness in the compartment he had gotten into earlier and immediately went out and sped down the aisle, passing compartment after compartment as he tried to get to get to his friends. He took out the gold coin that the DA used whenever they would have their meetings, and instantly he tried to call them all. The coin heated just as Harry found his friends.

They were standing up, wands drawn, and were about to get out into action when Harry entered the compartment. One look at the window behind them told Harry of the incoming danger. Dark clouds could be seen speeding towards them, just above the tree tops.

"We have a problem." Harry said, pointing towards the window. They turned around, and after searching for whatever he was pointing out, found the problem. They all knew what they were.

Harry instantly went to action as an idea entered his mind.

"We can't let them get on board the train or stop it. We have to defend this train at all costs." Harry said, using the coin again to pass the message on to other members. It basically said the same thing: 'Defend the train. Death Eaters on their way.'

"You got any idea how to stop em mate?" Seamus asked, gulping down hard, fear obvious in him.

Harry just slapped him lightly in the back and told him it'd be alright before he cut a hole large enough for people to go through onto the roof of the compartment.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked them.

They all nodded their heads in earnest.

"Then do as I say. I need Nev, Luna and Dean with me. Seamus, you coordinate the defence of the inside of the train. I need you to get at least 8 others on the roof with us. Then, go to the engineer driving this thing up in the big red engine and tell him to never stop no matter what. Take a couple of 7th or 6th years with you and protect him. Got it? Good, go!"

Seamus immediately ran out, spreading the word.

8 people immediately went to the compartment, barely fitting in as Harry briefed them in on the situation.

"As much as I don't want you to give these guys a run for their money, I believe that I need all your help. 30 of em' are a bit of a challenge for me. And in flying and my horrid aiming, that would be a problem." Of course, Harry was lying. He was a great marksman!

"Listen, pair up and remember your partner. Watch each other's backs. If you can't handle a Death Eater, get back inside by any means necessary. You can live to fight another day. Other than that, check your fire, and be careful when trying to dodge. I don't want you to end up falling off the train."

For obvious reasons, Harry cast some charms on their feet that would allow them to walk on TOP of a moving train with ease.

"By the way..."

The clothes of everyone in the compartment instantly changed to what Harry had envisioned them wearing when in combat:

Armour instantly protected everyone's right arm. Their pants were changed into slightly loose garbs that made everyone comfortable. Those, along with the dragon hide boots that were as dark as the night increased their mobility, made them all comfortable. A simple belt kept the pants up, and their torso was covered with a simple black turtle neck zip-up shirt that covered their left forearm with a sleeve. The shoulder pad on their right hand carried the FG symbol, and their faces were obscured with a silver mask that, unlike the Death Eaters, covered only their cheeks, nose, and forehead. The mouth was not covered, allowing all to see their chins. A small piece of plating covered their left breast and a second symbol was there.

Their hands were now imbued with a soft, silky black fabric that allowed comfort and mobility at the same time. The gloves were able to handle wands well without holding them too tight.

Only one reaction could be said, and as Neville said it, "Bloody Hell."

Harry smiled at them all before changing into the same armour himself, the only difference being the cape that ran from his back to cover most of his neck. He immediately went up to the roof, and helped everyone else up. They looked at the oncoming horde of Death Eaters and silently readied themselves. Harry looked at his partner once, which was Neville, and disillusioned their party before silently awaiting the Death Eaters to come nearer.

The speeds at which the black blob or cloud came at them simply astounded Harry. They would be up for a fight.

He sent a message through the coin, telling everyone to get ready before voicing out "Anyone want to back out now?" loudly enough for everyone in his party to hear. They all said no, eager to see this one through.

Harry just wished that Xehanort's advice of trusting his men wouldn't be a bad advice. He hoped that no one on his side dies or get injured.

"Right. Let's strike first. Wait here." Harry told them all.

He immediately dropped the illusion on himself and jumped off the train with everyone watching him in disbelief. Was he mad?

The Death Eaters took notice of this too and immediately dispatched two men after Harry's falling form. Neville and the others watched as Harry's falling body decreased in altitude and fell beneath the bridge the train was currently rolling on and ultimately fell behind the train.

Before completely panicking, a thunderbolt shot out from behind the train and under the bridge, catching the two clouds that were Death Eaters in its path. The two black clouds caught on fire before flames erupted from where the thunderbolt came from and flew towards the Death Eaters who scattered.

A fireball separated itself from the fire (which had taken the form of a Phoenix) and landed right beside Neville.

"Whew. Have to tell you that flying while controlling flames around you is HOT." He said, dropping their invisibility and started casting spells towards the flying mass of clouds. He hit a couple, and as the others soon joined in, a couple more went down.

The Death Eaters, taking notice of this, caught their falling brothers, revived them, and attacked back. The offensive Harry had set up now turned into a defensive thing as Death Eaters landed on the roof of the train and fought them head on. The skies had mow become unsafe as Harry's persistent lightning strikes made it clear that there was to be a no fly zone anywhere near the train. The flaming FG symbol that followed the train also helped clear the air form any Death Eater threat.

Harry and others quickly spread out, each with their own partner. Neville and Harry moved up the train with some other while Luna and Dean stayed behind to defend while the rest moved further down the train to block all avenues of entry for the Death Eaters.

Three big black clouds landed in front of Harry and Neville, separating them from the rest of the people who were moving up the train. Two of them cast a killing curse at Harry and Neville while the third one went into a duel with one of the pairs.

Harry dodged and blocked the second curse by casting a stone shield and throwing it at the duo of Death Eaters after the killing curse struck it. They dived out of the way, though one was unfortunate enough to get hit by Neville's stunner which caused him to get slammed onto the roof of the train. Harry made sure that he stay glued there and that he won't be able to get away.

The second Death Eater simply just cast curse after curse at them. Harry and Neville dodged, sending twin stunners of their own at him. Blocking both, he turned around and summoned the body of the third Death Eater (which was downed by the pair of FG members a few moments ago) and blocked a stunner coming to him, courtesy of the same pair of members that downed the third Death Eater.

The silver masked madman simply dusted himself off, throwing the body of his comrade aside before blocking another stunner from Neville.

_Oh this is getting ridiculous. I'm powerful aren't I? _Harry thought to himself and pointed his wand on the ground beneath the Death Eater and muttered something quickly. The metal beneath the Death Eater melted and before his whole body went through, the metal solidified once again and Harry simply disarmed the man, took and snapped his wand in two, before stunning him in place.

Unknown to them, three more Death Eaters landed behind the pair of FG members Neville and Harry were with, and immediately sent three disgusting looking AK's at them.

"Look out!" Harry said, wandlessly pushing them both to the ground with a gush of strong winds, unconsciously affecting the three Death Eaters and making them lose balance for a good bit.

Harry's cape waved proudly behind him as Harry assaulted the Death Eaters with frightening speed. He had no intention to kill them...yet. He needed the FG painted in a good light to attract the attention of a few key people, and killing Death Eaters, even if they deserved them, was not the way to go. He would kill later, but not now.

Blocking, dodging and shielding themselves were the only thing the three silver masked Death Eaters could do right now. The offensive way the four armoured men assaulted them had them outclassed. Luckily, three more of their comrades landed behind them and levitated some weight from their shoulders as they switched the roles, turning their defensive into an offensive.

They assaulted with newly found vigour at the group FG defenders, taking note that they simply would not let go of their offensive upper hand earlier and continued to strike with offensive spells alongside blocking.

For a whole minute they sent spells at each other like a ping-pong match and Harry was already getting tired of showing the Death Eaters a fraction of his whole power. He just shook his head, pointed his wand at them after blocking, and just sent a wall of, wall of...Wall of Force at them, knocking them all to their asses.

The speed of the train, along with the fact that the sticking charm was applied to their feet, not their arses, proved to be great help as the Death Eaters slid towards the FG defenders, who had stunners on the tip of their tongues. And just like that, four Death Eaters fell off the train, stunned. Harry couldn't care less what would happen to them. As long as they didn't use any Unforgivables or any gruesome way of killing the Death Eaters, they were good. Key people be damned. This train was not falling into the hands of the Death Eaters.

Two remaining Death Eaters just had the short end of the stick as they were kept on sliding and sliding down the train and when the tracks turned left, causing the train to bend a bit, they were thrown off the train and to the grassy plains below.

The pair stayed behind as Harry and Neville continued up the train. The coin heated up in his pocket and Harry took it, immediately reading the message it sent.

"_Death Eaters attacking the engineer. Need help."_

That was all Harry needed before jumping him and Neville to the engineer's compartment near the front of the train, just behind the engine. He dropped Neville off with the others and jumped back onto the roof, noticing that instead of flying in the sky, the Death Eaters were flying beside the train, sending spells within the cars. He was pleased to see at least a dozen or so spells of absolute defiance and retaliation at the flying figures, causing most of them to rethink tactic.

Harry helped out by distracting one of them with a stream of water, causing him to get hit from one of the "retaliation" spells and ended up bumping into some of his flying comrades.

At least eight Death Eaters took notice and landed onto the roof.

_Oh yeah, this I can live with._

"We outnumber you! Give up now and face a painless death." One of the oafs said.

Harry smirked visibly and tilted his head to one side, as if challenging him. "I'm not the one to make this train my grave today because I sure as hell won't let myself die by your filthy, perverted hands." He said, sending multiple curses, hexes, and stunners at them at once.

Most of them returned to flying mode, around three of them, and they instantly regretted it. Harry commanded the flaming Phoenix symbol in the air to swoop down, and, like an eagle snatching its food, caught the three idiots within its fiery talons.

The remaining Death Eaters watched, horror and amazement visible by the way they looked. This was to be their downfall as Harry immediately took some of them down. Around two remained by the time Harry was done, and these two were undoubtedly good. They blocked, dodged and did whatever they could to dodge Harry's spells.

The schoolboy spells Harry threw at them such as stunners didn't look threatening at all, but multiply them to a number even the greatest duellist would have trouble dealing with, and then you have yourself a problem.

_Left hand, wand, left hand, wand, left hand, wand..._

Harry chanted this in his brain, using both his wand and hand in casting spells at them. The number of spells headed their way forced them to always be on the defensive, and it wasn't looking any greater.

_Left hand, wand, left hand, and finisher!_

With as much energy he could muster, Harry jumped, span in the air, and landed on his feet, eight silver rods levitating above his head. As the two Death Eaters finished with blocking the array of spells he sent their way, he unleashed the silver rods at them, letting them do their thing. One Death Eater got hit in the chest once, the right leg twice, and the arm twice again. The other one, who looked like a woman, received one to her chest, leg, and abdomen.

The rods were like knives, though they didn't penetrate deep, only enough to leave a mark and a very painful reminder of who they faced here today.

The girl couldn't help but let out an unholy shriek, and familiarity reigned on Harry's senses as he made his way towards her writhing form on the roof. He stunned the Death Eaters who were trying to get up, took their wands and snapped them, before turning his attention towards the woman.

"And who might you be my lovely little bastard?" Harry asked no one in particular. The attacks was now beginning to cease as the Death Eaters, what was left of them anyway, retreated and left the wounded or captured behind. In the end, Harry would get reports that over 18 Death Eaters, not counting the ones Harry killed, were accounted for and awaiting only the Aurors to take them.

He knelt down and lifted the silver mask, finally realizing who it was.

"Ahh, Bellatrix. How...nice of you to be here. I should have killed you in the alley, don't you think?" Harry asked, though not getting a response from the Death Eater.

"Thought you wouldn't say anything; tell you what, I'll let you go back crawling to you master with a message. Tell him that Harry Potter is stronger than he thinks he is, but he is to be the least of his worries. Tell him that the Death Eaters have their equals, and that we'll do anything to make Harry Potter succeed in his mission. Tell him that the Freedom Guard is here."

O-O-O-O

"We have them all tied up here Harry. At least 18 of them. They're all disarmed and their wands were snapped as soon as we caught them." Said Seamus, leading Harry to three separate compartments and showed him the tied up Death Eaters all squished into the three tiny compartments that could only support like, four or five people.

"Great work Seamus! Aurors are going to have a field day with this." Harry said, congratulating the rest of the FG members who defended the inside of the train alongside Seamus. From the eight members Harry took with him to the roof of the train, only 1 was injured. He had a large gash on his back. But, instead of rounding up on Harry as the man expected, the dude thanked him for the scar that would "probably get me all the ladies."

The rest of the casualty report simply stated that around 5 more FG members got hurt, but not badly. All of them were Fourth years, the least informed about defensive spells, Harry noted. He needed to get them to shape...all of them! Seriously, they weren't learning as much as they were supposed to.

"What's taking Dumbledore so long?" Harry asked Seamus, who was the one to report the attack to the Headmaster.

"Dunno. But if you hadn't been here and orchestrated the defence of the train, Dumbledore's arrival would've been in vain." Seamus said.

Harry smiled at him and told him that it was his duty to do so before walking up the train to talk to check on the younger years. All of them were fine, and Harry was surprised to see that the mood on the train returned to normal once more at a feverish rate.

He saw Hermione all alone in one of the compartments and a thought of going up to her to provide her company entered his mind, but he quickly erased all ideas of that after planting it in his brain that she was a pretender, being paid to pretend, and Harry was a consumer, wasting money to be entertained. But no longer.

Dumbledore and the others arrived later, apparating into one of the train cars. Harry took that as his cue to leave and told everyone that he would mail them all a letter telling them when and where training was going to start this holiday. He immediately 'jumped' out of the train and onto one of the streets in Diagon Alley.

He immediately changed his appearance and walked into Gringotts, withdrew some money and left the bank. He talked to Ragnok for a bit of course before going back to the streets and buying some ice cream which he ate silently.


	14. The Assassination

**A/N: Hello everyone…again! Before I begin, I'd like to point out Schnuff's comment about my story. Go ahead everyone, read it, read it right now. **

**At what point did I say that Harry is the heir to magic itself? Bloody idiot, I said that he was the heir to something the founders gave him, not magic itself. Or do you have some problems with reading and understanding? Comprehension? I think you have none. **

**It just really ticks me off when people like this come here, leave a comment and stop reading. The story is here for those who want to read, you don't have to be an arse about it. How many stories have you written Schnuff? I see you have none. Try it sometime so you know the feeling of having to remember some key things in the canon universe every single damn time. **

A few days had long gone past since the Freedom Guard's defense of the Hogwarts Express. The Daily Prophet, the Auror Department and the Ministry of Magic had had a field day with the capture of 18 Death Eaters, all with their wands snapped of course.

When interrogated and questioned about the events on the train, most of the students simply stated that they were enjoying a nice day when Death Eaters suddenly appeared and started attacking. The part of their story where a couple of oddly dressed men and women appeared and started fighting the Death Eaters caught onto the Auror investigators immediately. The fact that they fought ON the roof of a moving train, where the wind was a factor wasn't lost to them all. Of course, the flaming Phoenix symbol that followed the train all the way to London wasn't forgotten.

The Ministry's actions to this new "group" at first were hostile, calling them Vigilante's and rebellious people who were no better than the Death Eaters. Anyone found out of aiding them in any way were to be imprisoned on sight and anyone who was discovered to be a member be killed immediately. Apparently, with Voldemort controlling a strong majority of the Ministry and the FG's warning to him through Bellatrix, anger consumed him into ordering his spies in the Ministry to make these stupid new "laws" about the FG.

The Death Eaters went dark after the initial failure of capturing the Hogwarts Express and everything went peaceful for a short while. People began to go to Diagon Alley again and began to buy supplies, but they did so with haste and speed. They didn't want to be in the middle of a crossfire when the peace eventually fell.

Harry enjoyed all this peace as it was a clear indication that Voldemort took his message very seriously. That meant the old tosser was either preparing something big, or planning to absorb the FG into the DE ranks.

Harry sure as hell won't let that happen any day and began working on the backyard of the Black Estate. The once barren and empty field behind the Mansion now had three Muggle Air Force Hangars. He figured that Fred and George were on his side, not even worrying that they may be helping Dumbledore and the 'dark' Weasleys. So, with that in mind, he set up a special hangar just for them where they could test out all the devices they want.

The second hangar was for training all the members of the FG. Harry thought of the problem of underage magic, but he found out that the Ministry was scanning areas, and not people themselves. Purebloods were exempt to this 'underage wizardry' shit and were free to practice magic as best as they could. It was yet another supremacist racist thing.

But, because of this rule, the FG was free to do magic….as long as they stayed within the wards and the boundaries of the Black Manor that is. He finished work on the base just a few moments ago actually, when he, along with the Goblins who were in on it from the very start, helped him with interior decoration. That is if you counted test dummies, shock absorbers for the walls, Defensive wards (if they ever get attacked), a couple more dummies for target shooting, a shooting range, a small PT gym, a practice are that changed into whatever challenge Harry could think of for the 'trainees' and many many more.

The third hangar was smaller than the rest, and was just a war room. Planning, intelligence storage, and etc were in there. Basically, everything "official" looking was in there. Files, paperwork and etc. Might as well make a hard copy of the information he got, so he wouldn't forget of course.

Harry was sure that he could prepare them all for the battles ahead, but still was a bit unsure as to whether or not he should let them fight the DE head on, or just take to defending, capturing, and interrogating. He still had this fear of many of his friends dying and Harry didn't like that to happen- not one bit.

However strong Harry may be, he could not protect everyone at the same time.

Today, on a bright and sunny morning in Diagon Alley, Harry walked through the streets in the best disguise he could wear. He had dark, brown hair that was in a clean cut, his eyes were blue, his body was very masculine, and he wore what a typical Pureblood would wear; a long black coat with a black turtle neck shirt underneath. He wore slacks that were in a deep black color, and his shoes were, well, black and were shined to perfection.

He caught many women sending looks his way and a couple of suspicious ones as well. Thinking that they may be thinking him of being a Death Eater, Harry quickly sped up his pace and entered his destination; the Leakey Cauldron.

The pub was as dark and dingy as he remembered. A cloud of puffy white substance was in the air, courtesy of the smokers in the pub. Many drunken men and women were inside, celebrating their soon to be short lived peace.

At the counter sat the person he was looking for. The redhead was talking to Tom and Harry approached quickly and sat down beside him, ordering the strongest whiskey Tom had. Surprisingly, the strongest they had been muggle made. Fancy eh?

Mr. Weasley began to shuffle in his seat, taking a long and good look at the man beside him. Very rich was what entered into his mind as he took notice of the man's clothes. That, and the fact that he ordered a glass of the most expensive whiskey in the pub.

"Staring that long at someone is considered rude Mr. Weasley." Said Harry, his voice modified to sound a bit older.

Arthur scowled at the resemblance of the man's attitude to Lucius, but dismissed the disgusted look on his face immediately, not wanting to test his theory that a drunken and sober man could outduel a very dangerous looking man that didn't look intoxicated one bit.

"Forgive me. You looked like someone I know…" Arthur said, bending his head down to avoid any other bad confrontations.

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and quietly replied, "The day is sure bright. Perhaps the birds would want to fly."

Mr. Weasley's head immediately snapped up and looked at Harry. He replied, "But the clouds may catch them."

"And we will set them free." Harry said, smirking now.

Mr. Weasley smiled broadly and refocused his attention to his drink.

Tom the barman, after watching the conversation like a ping pong match, smiled at the two gentlemen and beckoned them both to follow him.

Harry smiled thankfully at him and assisted Mr. Weasley in standing up. He was a bit drunk.

They both followed Tom to the stock room behind the counter. Two shelves of drinks and food ingredients lined the wall and another shelf lied ahead of them. Tom pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey punched into the place where the bottle was earlier. He hit the back portion of the shelf and the effects were immediate. The shelf moved out of the way with no sound and Harry sensed a strong illusion charm being set up behind him as the shelf moved.

_Ingenious._ Harry thought. With the illusion set up, it would look as if Tom was in the stock room picking some stuff up from the outside. But inside, something incredibly different was happening.

The moving of the shelf revealed a staircase going somewhere down, and Harry smiled happily at Tom, thanking him. Tom only smiled back and exited the stock room, leaving Harry and Mr. Weasley, who was looking at the staircase in astonishment, to their own musings.

Harry led the way downstairs, saying Lumos once things got a bit too dark. Mr. Weasley did the same and followed Harry until they reached a landing leading into a very comfortable looking room.

They both took a look around at their current environment; the walls were lined up with supplies that could last anyone staying there for a good year and half. There was a small bed in the corner and a desk with a small diary in another. The ground was covered with a very old looking carpet. There was a small opening at the ceiling that Harry guessed was used for ventilation.

"What is this place?" Arthut asked.

"Back during the first war, Tom helped refugees, mostly women and children who got caught up in a battle. He hid them here, where the Death Eaters could not find them and release them after a time." Harry explained.

Arthur accepted this and leaned onto the desk with the diary on top.

"So, how are you Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, reverting back into the "real" Harry.

Mr. Weasley looked at him sadly and said, "I've tried Harry. I tried to find out that what you showed me, what you told me the last time we met wasn't true. I tried so hard to figure it out. But it turns out you were right. My wife, my youngest son and daughter; all of them rotten to the point of lunacy. Thieves, the lot of them. It's just so hard to accept."

Tears were in the red head's eyes as he told Harry all this.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley, it isn't your fault that they turned out that way. Look on the bright side, most of your other boys are still fine and dandy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about what the twins and Charlie's intentions are towards me. I sure as hell know Percy wants what Fudge wanted for me. Bill is a trusted, and he's been helping me ever since he found out."

Mr. Weasley was happy that most of his boys were still 'light' and had not turned to Dumbledore's side completely.

"You might want to put Charlie and the twins on your friends list. I did a bit of snooping after the day you returned all my memories, and found that they had no involvement whatsoever."

Harry smiled happily at this. "That's great!"

Mr. Weasley laughed heartily at Harry's expression but immediately frowned. "What I don't understand Harry, is why they did it. Why did they have to rob you blind? I could find no reason at all."

Harry turned serious at that point. "Perhaps they saw me as a key to end all their sufferings at being poor. Molly might've wanted only what's best for the entire Weasley family, but in doing so, put the name in shame. Perhaps she saw my money as a means to make your living better."

"Molly I understand. But what about Ron? Ginny?"

Harry opened his mouth once or twice but found no words coming out. He could simply not explain that to Mr. Weasley. "I don't know Mr. Weasley. I don't know."

Arthur slouched and simply stated, with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry patted Mr. Weasley on the back and engulfed him in a hug that would put Hermione's to shame.

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Weasley. It simply isn't." Harry said, hugging the man he now considered father tighter with tears in his eyes.

Arthur returned the hug and cried out his heart. He couldn't stop himself from tearing up, he simply wasn't prepared for this kind of emotional stress. But the hug that Harry gave, one that resembled a father and son hug, helped Arthur a bit form his emotional distress.

Harry released the hug and looked at Mr. Weasley with tearful eyes. "There isn't much we could do to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Molly and Dumbledore. But we can do something about the rest Mr. Weasley. We can work together and help the Wizarding world be free of two evils; Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Mr. Weasley, with a newly found vigor, nodded his head, smiled happily, and patted Harry on the back.

The two men exited the pub a few hours later after discussing some stuff (like some intelligence that Mr. Weasley gathered from the Order). Harry learned the besides Dumbledore ordering the founding of Harry, there was not much things going on in the Order. The discussions they had about the FG just went on and on to explain why they had to get them on their side, what they wanted, what were their goals and etc. Pretty boring meetings if you asked Harry.

The Weasley household was as normal as ever as Arthur said. With the exception of Bill declining his mother's offers of eating there during the night, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Harry stalked on forward in his "pureblood disguise" and arrived at the WWW, Fred and George's shop. Sure he had Mr. Weasley's word that they were to be trusted, but it didn't hurt to be safe right?

As soon as he entered the shop and caught sight of the twins, he probed them with Legilimency, searching through memory after memory, looking for any signs of deception. He found none.

He smiled at this and made sure to talk to them at a later date when he wasn't busy. After checking out a couple of their products to not look out of place, Harry exited the shop and went to Knockturn Alley, where his next appointment was: Malfoy.

He found him in front of a Magical Strip Club that required a few "friends" in high places to enter. Of course, only Death Eaters could enter, and the fact that this was one of the rare moments that Draco was allowed into Knockturn Alley helped the blonde set a date for when he would report to Harry.

The-boy-who-lived stood in front of the club, making an illusion that no one was there while waiting for Draco to come out. He said in the letter he sent to Harry that he'd be out and Harry should be there. And law and behold, the blonde man did went out and started to look around.

No one was around at the street so Harry stunned the guard of the club and disarmed Malfoy before he could react to the attack.

"It's me Malfoy." Harry said simply.

Draco looked around, but found no one. So Harry dropped the illusion, walked up to him and beckoned him to follow. The blonde did so without a moment of hesitation and just before they took a turn into an alley, Harry revived the guard, erased the memory of being attacked, and walked on with the blonde.

"What have you got for me?" Harry asked, turning to Malfoy.

Draco looked at Harry skeptically before shaking his head left and right, "No, not yet. We had an agreement. You'd save me and my mother before I start telling you anything. You get me out of my father's hands and you can have all the knowledge in the world."

Harry was taken aback at this and replied, "No, not yet Malfoy. I need Lucius alive, long enough for you to report to me a couple of times. He can't be dead too soon!" Harry whispered furiously.

"But the man wants me to take the mark! I can't get away from that with him alive! There's a talk circulating around the Ministry about routine checks on everyone known to have been associated with the Dark Lord in the first war for any signs of them being in the Death Eater ranks. That means me and my family! Even with my father's claim of being imperious'ed and his influence, nothing can save ME from this as I was born BEFORE the first war so I sure as hell can't claim being imperious'ed without any suspicions. And even if I wasn't arrested because of father, the press will get this juicy news and I'll be a potential candidate for people the Ministry wants imprisoned!" Draco said, his void rising with each sentence.

Harry put his hand under his chin and began to think. What Draco said was true; he simply could not get out of that situation without a few side effects. But then, in a sudden stroke of genius, Harry remembered Bellatrix, the maniac who killed his Godfather. Oh yes, it would work.

"Alright, I'll take your father out of the picture, but here's what you have to do." Malfoy stared at Harry intently, his full attention now to him. "First, you're right. A bill about that door-to-door dark mark checking is currently in the system. The Ministry will vote on it tomorrow, during the next congress meeting and no doubt it'll fail spectacularly with the number of Death Eaters in the Ministry. I'll keep the bill alive since I have taken my place as the Potter family head and I need you to take the Malfoy's."

Harry paused, letting Draco take this all in.

"Once you have the Malfoy head title, I'll try to get the bill into the voting process once again. The current Minister's not as incompetent as Fudge you know. And you can ask your aunt, who's so close to Voldemort to…allow you to be an unmarked Death Eater. I'll make sure that bill passes. Trust me. Once Wizengamot members who are Death Eaters start dying left and right, the non-Death Eater members will finally have the backbone to vote for what's right and that bill will pass, further reinforcing your claim to be an unmarked Death Eater."

Malfoy paced back and forth in front of Harry, thinking it all through. He weighed the pro's and con's of this plan but he readily agreed to it under one condition: "If this plan doesn't work, kill me before someone tortures me. And kill my mother too. Please."

Harry nodded, vowing to himself that it'll never happened and with a swish of his cloak, he left, heading towards nowhere in particular, just trying to thoroughly clear his mind of things. He left Diagon Alley, unconsciously shifting his clothes from magical looking to muggle ones. It wouldn't do anyone well if he was depressed, so how about a visit to the Dursley's? Perhaps they were enjoying the telly he had ordered for them, none more so than Dudley. The game console he bought for him should really be lifting up his Christmas spirit.

Arriving without a sound on the front lawn of Privet Drive, Harry loudly and unceremoniously banged on the door, angering the three pathetic excuses for human beings inside. When no one bothered to open the door after a minute, Harry banged on the door harder, allowing some of his magic to escape him, cracking the wooden surface a bit.

The white door opened suddenly, showing a very irate looking Vernon Dursley standing in front of Harry. When the whale caught sight of who he was facing, the red face he had was replaced with an absolutely horrid shade of purple. Spittle started flying out from his mouth, berating and getting angry at Harry for what he had done. For his part, the boy with the lightning scar simply faked a yawn and look at his watch, as if everything going on around him was useless.

When Vernon realized what Harry was doing, he moved to grab him by the front of his clothes, only to get his hands slapped away with such force that a bruise began to form quickly.

Vernon gasped out in surprise, but was unable to anything else as he was pushed back towards the door of the cupboard under the stairs. He whimpered slightly as Harry looked around the hall; nothing had changed at all, aside from the loud sounds coming from the living room.

He faced Vernon and smiled cheekily.

"Your hands hurt doesn't it? That's only a fraction of what you have done to me Vernon." He said, smiling all the way. "It appears that the new Telly I bought you is being used well. Dudley's enjoying his gaming console too. You didn't bother to ask who gave those gifts to you did you Vernon? Only concerned with getting them all as long as you weren't paying were ye? Don't worry, you get to keep em. I have no need for such useless things."

Harry walked into the kitchen, stopping Petunia from her musings immediately. To add salt into the wound, Harry moved forward to the stove and took a peek into the pan Petunia was currently holding with one hand. Without her noticing, he burnt one of the sausages in there and touched it with a finger before holding it up in front of him with magic.

"Petunia, tsk, I thought that all those years of telling me not to burn food would've told you not to do it yourself. I seem to be mistaken." He dropped the sausage and left Petunia, who was looking between Harry and the pan with shock.

Harry moved into the living room next, smiling happily as the TV he bought and ordered to be delivered here was firmly attached to the wall, it's shiny exterior would catch anyone's eye. Not to mention that it looked very very expensive.

The pictures within the telly were what appeared to be one of Dudley's games. The game console he bought a few days ago after the attack on the train was sent here, as per his orders and it seemed that the Dursley's were enjoying the gifts.

"Ah, enjoying killing soldiers are we dudders?" Harry asked in the same way he had assaulted Vernon a while ago.

Dudley was a bit shocked at seeing Harry here, in Privet Drive, during Christmas season.

Upon seeing his cousin's shocked face, Harry decided not to bash them for now, but instead drive them to the point of lunacy, anger, and outright fury.

He sat down on one of the comfortable looking chairs and promptly used magic to summon a CD to him without fear of being "expelled from Hogwarts." Ever since becoming an adult, and Lord to a couple of houses, the Ministry tracking charms on Privet Drive had been dropped, owing to the fact that he was "responsible" enough to keep magic hidden. He wouldn't receive any letter for doing magic in front of muggles since his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were all related to a magical being; him.

He put the CD into the player next to his seat and the loud music of heavily distorted guitars filled the air. Harry had taken a liking to this kind of music ever since he visited a music store a few days ago when he decided to take break from building the hangars in his backyard. In fact, ever since visiting the shop, he began to take a different look at life due to the message some songs brought. He actually started quoting some lines from them whenever he felt like it. What was life without music right?

His relatives covered their ears, well, except for Dudley, who was more than used to this kind of noise as he listened to it quite thoroughly.

"Shut this music off you brat!" Vernon said, making to grab the player off from the table beside Harry, who simple waved his hands and forced him away.

"Can't make me. I'm emancipated by the way and that means I can do all the magic I want in this house." Harry said, his eyes closed as he listened to his favorite track. Too bad the singer died just 2 years ago. He would've loved for him to continue writing music. What was his type of music called again? Ah yes, grunge. Originated mostly from Seattle. Oh how he loved it. He even thought about learning the guitar in the midst of war just so that he could cover a song. But, maybe after the war he could do that. Right now, however, war first.

At the news that he could do magic, Vernon's face turned into a darker shade of purple than normal, and now Harry was a bit scared for the man's life. It looked like he would die any minute now from the lack of oxygen.

The next day, after driving his relatives over the edge of sanity for a bit, Harry returned home and inspected the base. All was good now, and with Christmas a day away, Harry decided to form the letter inviting them all to his home. He hoped that they would be allowed to come here with their families to watch the show Harry had prepared to show them during New Year. Though he doubt most of them would go, owing to family time.

He sent the letters and fell asleep after that. Tomorrow would be the day his plans involving Draco would go into motion. He had already sent a message to him telling him to get ready for the inevitable death of Lucius and Draco's request to his aunt to not get the mark as the matter of the bill was still at hand.

Harry prepared himself for the sin he was about to do, although it was necessary, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for taking the life of Lucius, even if he did deserve it.

The meeting of the Wizengamot was done formally. They presented the bill and on and on went the boring party. Harry remained in the dark, yawning to it all as he waited for only one bill to be mentioned.

Finally, it was called and not shocking to Harry, the bill wasn't able to pass, but with his political influence on some people (Amos Diggory for instance), the bill was passed onto the review board, where it would be reviewed and would be put into voting at a later date.

Now it was time for the big event. The meeting had finished and Harry followed Malfoy closely, his black cape waving proudly behind him. He followed him via the roofs, where maneuvering would be much easier. The blonde haired man walked into Knockturn Alley, heading into the general direction of a strip club.

_Disgusting little thing you are._ Harry thought with anger. He followed and when the man entered the club, Harry waited patiently. When he went out a few minutes later, Harry unsheathed a dagger, not wanting to use his magic and being blamed for the murder when authorities detect his magical essence.

As soon as he walked right below Harry, the boy with the lightning scar jumped, seeing as no one was around and jabbed the knife cleanly into the neck of Lucius Malfoy, ending his pitiful existence.

Feeling a vile vomit coming along, Harry left the scene. It was all up to Draco now.

**A/N: Comment Please.**


End file.
